Children of Loss: The Lost Entries
by XTheSonofHadesX
Summary: Four years passed by in the time that Nico left for college and the time he returned home. A lot went on during that time, some things that he was not around for. Others were there. Watching. Waiting. Living. Hurting. A collection of one-shots that fill in the gap between chapters 59 and 60 of Children of Loss.
1. Chapter 1

So here is the spinoff I promised a year ago. This chapter isn't super long, at least not compared to my other works. It's only 6 pages. Not sure how long chapters will be. I also will not update on any sort of planned schedule, just whenever I feel inclined to write something for this. Not sure how long it will be either, but each chapter tells a different story within the four year gap.

There will be multiple narrators for the chapters. This one is Luke. Luke is probably going to be the primary narrator, though. I hope you all enjoy the spinoff. But, if by some chance you felt Children should have been left where it was, I do not require you to read this. It's just for fun. Just something to distract me every now and then, and maybe fill in some gaps. It's not a sequel, as it does take place between chapters 59 and 60. Which means you already know how the story will play out.

Chapter 1

"You live like a pork."

What the fuck did that even mean? The grumpy blond on the other side of the room did his best to look like the comment didn't confuse him. Luke let out a sigh as he tried to focus on the TV, and not the brunet that stood across the room. Why had he agreed to share a suite with Eros again? It had seemed like such a good idea to begin with, since there was sex involved, but then Eros just wanted to talk in their spare time. Those rare points that they actually had free time between working and sex.

Walking over with his hands on his hips, Eros leaned forward and flicked Luke on the forehead. "Still ignoring me? You know, it's a little hypocritical that you're jealous because of this."

"I'm not jealous," Luke grumbled.

"Sure, sure. You know, whatever helps you sleep." Eros let out a sigh. "Espèce de con. Sois heureux que tu baises bien. Il y a vraiment des moments où je me demande si tu vaux même la peine. Tu es vraiment têtu au point où tu n'es même pas capable d'admettre des simples sentiments."

"Speak actual English."

Eros held his hands up in annoyance. "You're in Europe! Germany! How about you learn some other language? Like maybe mine."

Already irritated by the constant bickering, Luke got up, grabbed his wallet and headed out the door. He didn't even bother to stop when Eros followed him out in the hall and yelled at him. Several of the Lost Kids passing by stared at them, but Luke didn't care. He just got on the elevator and rode down to the lobby.

When he arrived in the lobby, the blond stopped and frowned as a messy head of black hair and baggy clothing walked in the front door, shades over his eyes and a bag on his shoulder. Great, Luke thought, he forgot the twerp was coming back for the weekend.

"Is it the weekend already?" He mumbled as Nico worked on digging in his pocket.

Smirking, Nico pulled his phone out. "Afraid so. Percy doesn't know I'm coming in, right?" Luke just shrugged. "I wanted to make sure it was a surprise."

"How did you even pay for the plane without him knowing?"

"Ah," Nico replied, "I told him I was going to make a few adjustments to the place he put me up in." Nico shrugged. "Honestly, he should have known something was up right there. The place was even nicer than my suite back in Los Angeles."

Luke smirked and grabbed Nico's bag, much to the boy's protest. "How's Ethan?"

"Good. He usually just sits around and watches TV when I'm at home. I think I can talk him into taking a few classes to pass the time while I'm in my own courses." Nico lifted his shades and put them on his head. "What's wrong? You seem moody. Like your old broody self."

"I am not broody!" Luke huffed, tossing the bag back to Nico, who smirked at him. "It's Eros. He's being annoying."

"Do I need to ask what it's about?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I'll ask him myself." Nico chuckled and headed for the elevator.

"You'll do no such thing. And where are you going?"

"To see Jason. I'm going to stay in his suite until Percy's birthday dinner tonight." Nico turned around when he entered the elevator and pointed a finger at Luke. "You better not have screwed whatever you want to call this thing you have with Eros, or I'll kick your ass."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

"Fine. I'll have Percy kick your ass."

Rolling his eyes, Luke flipped Nico off as the boy hit a button in the elevator. Nico smirked and stuck his middle finger in his mouth, sucking on it, then flipped Luke off with it, kissing the back of his finger. Luke let out a sigh as the elevator closed. It was good to have the kid back, even if it was just for the weekend. Things were quiet whenever he wasn't here.

Luke ended up outside, sitting at the giant cabana near the outdoor pool. As soon as he sat down, Apollo slid over to him. "What can I get for you today, grumpy?" The other blond grinned at him.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

Apollo motioned to Luke's face. "You have this scow. Right here. I don't know if you realized." Luke narrowed his eyes. "Problems in paradise?"

"It's just sex," Luke rationalized. "Why does everyone call us a couple?"

"Man, it seems like people are making a lot of astute observations about you today." Luke glared at Apollo for that comment as well. "You know, there's this saying about a duck..."

"Shut up."

"Just saying." Apollo slid a drink over to Luke. "But to answer your question, it might have something to do with the fact that, whenever Eros says jump, you ask how high."

Luke frowned down at his drink before taking a long sip. "Is there alcohol in this?"

"Thank me later," Apollo whispered.

"Don't you have... I don't know... practice with the less incompetent Lost Kids around here?" Luke countered.

Apollo rested his elbows on the counter and hummed lightly. "Not until later. You know, it would be nice if you would join. The others from our group all show up." The curly haired blond let out a sigh. "Getting out and socializing might do you some good. Spending so much time in your bedroom-"

"For the love of god!" Luke slammed his head down on the counter. "It's already bad enough that I have to deal with the twerp's presence for the weekend, and now you. Plus your fiery squeeze toy yaps in my ear about the same thing most days."

Apollo smirked and then tapped a finger to his lip. "Nico's here already?"

"It is Friday."

"Huh. Must have lost track of time."

Luke grinned at the other blond. "Maybe I'm not the only one that should spend time away from bedroom activities." Apollo coughed, his cheeks a light shade of pink. "I am thankful that the walls here are much more soundproof."

"I could definitely say the same thing to you," Apollo countered. "Which reminds me. Some of the Lost Kids were talking the other day." He narrowed his eyes. "Could you two not keep it in your pants long enough to get in your room?"

Luke contemplated this for a second before he replied, "Nope."

"Your door was literally five feet away!"

* * *

Later that night, after they all had dinner, Luke stood at the bar that was on the far side of the room of where the Lost Kids performed at nights. It was his night off and free drinks, compliments of the hotel for Percy's birthday, so Luke was going to drink his weight in alcohol. Eros had not spoken to him at dinner. Not surprising.

"So, what did you do to upset Eros?"

Luke looked up to find Percy standing next to him. At least he looked happy. Why wouldn't he? Percy had looked so happy when Nico brought the cake out while Percy had his eyes closed. Honestly, Luke was surprised Percy hadn't taken Nico back to the mansion for the rest of the night right then and there.

The blond let out a sigh. "Why does everyone always think it's my fault?"

The drink was removed from Luke's hand. "Because it's always your fault." Nico stuck his tongue out at the blond before finishing off Luke's drink. Nico made a face, which Luke smirked at. Too strong for the kid. Served him right. "That's gross. How can you stand that?"

Percy chuckled and put his arm around Nico's shoulders, pulling the boy closer to him. "I'll get you something less strong." He motioned to the bartender for the night and ordered three drinks. While they were being made, Percy turned back to the blond. "Want to talk about it?"

Luke grumbled and took his newly made drink, downing it quickly and ordering another. "Not in the least. He's being stupid. Not my fault." He accepted his next drink.

"I somehow doubt that," Nico mumbled as he stared at his drink.

Percy lifted it from the bottom and Nico drank it. "It tastes like apples. Trust my drink judgment." Nico smiled up at him. "Anyways, what is it even about?"

"It's stupid," Luke admitted.

"That is an understatement," came Eros' voice. Luke felt his eye twitch as his drink was stolen yet again. "This idiot is jealous because I'm doing my job. Like he doesn't do the same thing. Espèce de con. And it's not like I didn't work to improve my English for him, or anything!"

Percy and Nico were both staring at Luke with raised brows. Nico reached up and smacked the back of Luke's head. "Told you it was your fault," the brown-eyed boy grumbled.

"Wait," Percy sighed, "you're jealous that he's doing his job? Flirting with customers, stripping, and having sex? Even when you do the same thing...?" Percy rubbed his temple. "Seriously?" The green-eyed young man shook his head.

Eros stuck his tongue out at Luke and walked off. Luke grumbled to himself as he watched the brunet go. "You know, I don't like this perfect couple that you two have become." He arched a brow at Percy and Nico. "You know, the kind of couple that basically finishes each other's sentences and are annoying."

Percy just grinned and kissed the top of Nico's head. "Don't be jealous now, Luke. You could be living the good life as well, if you'd just admit you're a couple."

"Never."

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Nico said.

"I won't give that French asshole the satisfaction."

* * *

Luke turned on the light of his room and narrowed his eyes. Eros covered his face with his arms. "Oh no, you found me with my other lover. What ever will I do?" A smirk spread across the guy's lips. "Ready to admit what a fool you are?"

"Nope," Luke mumbled, yanking his shirt over his head.

Eros peeked out from under his arm. "Why must the idiots and the assholes always have such nice bodies?"

Luke scoffed. "So what does that say about you?" Ridding himself of his pants, Luke sat down on the bed. "You take too much enjoyment from torturing me."

Eros hummed lightly, getting up and throwing his arms around Luke from behind. "Which is why you like me so much. Because we are evil together." Sliding around, Eros straddled Luke's waist. Eros ran his nails down Luke's chest and leaned in to nip and the blond's lip. "Plus we are both good in bed."

"You don't have to do such a good job acting when you flirt with customers, you know," Luke huffed.

A smirk crossed Eros' lips. "Such a baby." Biting down on his lip, Eros' hand reached between Luke's legs. "But with a big dick."

"You are evil incarnate." With that, Luke lifted Eros up and flipped them over, so he had the brunet pinned under him. Eros just smirked as Luke pulled his shirt off. "But with a nice ass. Since we are listing parts of the body we use during sex as reasons we tolerate each other."

"And, you know," Eros began, smirking, "if you could just admit you were wrong, I'd be happy to let you have my ass all night." The brunet pecked Luke on the lips before sliding out from under the blond. "Sadly, you are too stubborn."

Luke's mouth just floundered as Eros slid his shirt back on. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope," Eros replied, popping the 'p'.

This was ridiculous. Eros reclined on the bed with a smile and turned on the TV. This wasn't even fair! Eros knew that Luke was basically addicted like a drug, and he was using it to his advantage. Maybe Luke was in the wrong, but that did not really matter. It wasn't the point! This was about putting his foot down. He was not whipped by Eros like everyone thought. They weren't a couple.

"Fine, I was stupid."

Wait, what? That was not what he wanted to say! No! Stop. Stop now. It can still be salvaged. All he had to say was that he was stupid for dealing with this.

"You're right," Luke continued.

Stupid. Why was he so stupid? He was whipped. So hard. It was unfair, really.

Eros did look surprised, though. He blinked at the blond, sitting up. "Really?" He narrowed his gaze. "Are you just saying this to get laid?"

"No," Luke grumbled. "Just don't make me say it again."

Eros got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Luke's shoulders. With a quick kiss to the blond's cheek, Eros said, "I can be merciful."

Luke frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Just don't expect any mushy shit. That's not my style. Deal with it." Eros kissed him again. The blond took in a deep breath. "And I do appreciate that you're speaking more English for me."

A sly grin crossed Eros' lips. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" He asked.

Luke felt his mouth go dry, along with a hardening in his pants. The brunet ran a hand down Luke's chest, causing every inch that he touched to tingle. Luke grinned and opened his mouth.

"Pizza." Eros shoved Luke's cellphone into the blond's hands. "With lots of meat." Sticking out his tongue, Eros grinned again. "You know how much I love meat. Especially in my mouth."

Rolling his eyes, Luke called room service. Where had his balls gone? A year or two ago, Luke was considered intimidating. He missed those days. Especially when he wasn't bothered so much by the others. Okay, maybe he did not really miss those days, but this was new and he was not sure he was okay with this.

Was he scared of being in something real? He stared at Eros as he talked to room service. The boy payed him no mind, too busy trying to find a movie for them to watch. The brunet settled comfortable against Luke's side while the blond finished the order, totally unaware of the blue eyes that were on him. Maybe it wasn't so bad? Right?

Eros was okay. Some of the time. When he wasn't running his mouth. And the sex was great. Still, maybe Luke could have just been content two years ago. Before all of this began. Before the incident last fall. Before Percy changed. Before their group was torn apart and on separate corners of the planet. Before the twerp came along.

And what did that leave him with now?

Eros sighed and curled into Luke's side. On instinct, Luke's hand settled in the brunet's hair. "Pizza will be up in fifteen minutes," Luke mumbled.

Luke frowned at the movie that was starting. It was _The Avengers_. Eros smiled up at the blond. "I know you love these movies. Plus, Chris Evans looks really good in that outfit." Luke rolled his eyes and shoved at Eros' face. "Do not deny you would not tap that ass."

"Shut up and watch the movie."

Now he had the choice to be happy.

* * *

Translations by: HimekoUchia

"Espèce de con. Sois heureux que tu baises bien. Il y a vraiment des moments où je me demande si tu vaux même la peine. Tu es vraiment têtu au point où tu n'es même pas capable d'admettre des simples sentiments."  
[Stupid dick. Be glad you're good in bed. There are really moments when I wonder if you're worth it at all. Because you're too stubborn to the point that you cannot admit any sort of real feelings.]

Espèce de con. [Stupid idiot]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There were two things that stood out to Luke when he was dragged to the fashion show in France that Eros wanted to participate in. The first thing was that he disliked most models. He already knew that fact, but it did not lesson the feeling any. He also disliked most of the fashion designers, but that was another matter. The other thing was that he really enjoyed getting to see Eros in various states of clothing. Especially the tighter things. Too bad he didn't get to watch Eros change backstage.

His eyes stared at the brunet as he moved across the stage with the other models. "For all the staring you do at him in clothes, you sure do like getting him out of them," came Percy's amused voice.

Luke narrowed his eyes into his drink. After taking a long gulp, he stared at the raven haired young man that sat beside him. "You're just mad because your significant annoyance isn't here."

"So hurtful," Percy smirked. He shrugged and took a drink, leaning forward on the table. "I offered to get his test rescheduled, but Nico declined. I guess he's taking this college thing very seriously."

Luke watched Percy take another drink. Nico would be finishing up his first year of college soon, and the kid was swamped with finals. Which meant Percy barely got to see his boyfriend at the moment. It had been like this the first semester as well. Percy had caved and spent two weeks in America, since Nico wasn't able to come visit for two months.

"I'm sure you'll survive without him," Luke grumbled, returning his eyes to the stage as Eros made his way off it.

A grin crossed Percy's lips. "Easy for you to say. You see Eros all the time." His grin only grew when Luke glared at him. "If the hotel didn't have thicker walls, I'm sure I'd have noise complaints on a daily basis." Percy tapped a finger to his chin. "You know, when Eros was in California, Octavian told me he originally thought you were murdering Eros."

"The thought crosses my mind at times."

"Sure." Percy shook his head. "Whatever you say." He nudged the blond next to him. "Between you and me, I have a bet with Nico on how long it'll take you two to get together. I need you to help me out."

Luke let out a huff. "I'm not going to date that asshole."

"Just fine with sticking your dick in him." Percy sat up in his chair and waved as Silena and Drew sat down. "Hello, ladies. Good show."

"Got round two in an hour," Silena said, slightly out of breath. "I forgot why I didn't like doing these things. Too much rushing around."

Drew shrugged as ran her fingers through her hair. "Get free clothes out of it. Sounds like a win to me."

Luke frowned as he watched an older man stop Eros to talk as the brunet had been making his way over to their table. Percy leaned over and followed Luke's gaze. "He's an up and coming designer. He was working under Andrew Christian until recently." He arched a brow at the annoyed look on Luke's face. "I'm sure he just wants to talk to Eros about design. I did put the word around that he's interested in the field."

"Why?" Luke frowned.

Silena shook her head and glanced over at Eros, who was laughing at something the man had said. "Honestly, you need to chill. Eros doesn't even look at other guys, unless it's business."

Luke slumped down in his chair. "I don't like it. Feeling like this." He frowned at his drink, which was almost gone. "I don't understand it. Like, I have never felt... jealous before. If that is what it is."

"It is," Silena and Percy agreed.

"I kind of wish he didn't work like he does now," Luke confessed. All three of them at the table looked at him in surprise. "Sex has always just been sex, and I wanted this to just be nothing more than that. But I also find myself wanting to punch any guy that makes a pass at him."

"Maybe you're worried that you don't satisfy him," Drew muttered. She rolled her eyes when Luke glared at him. "Jesus, chill out. Then just stop complaining and find a way to get him out of our line of work. Why is that so hard? A lot of you are doing it."

Luke frowned at the Asian girl for a moment. She had a point. Most of them stayed for loyalty and the good pay, but even Octavian had told him that money wasn't everything. That was why his brother was about to start law school. Will would be attending medical school as well, and even Jason was about to take some classes in Berlin. Was the money really worth watching Eros be violated by various customers. How would that conversation even go over with the brunet? Could he actually make this argument? They weren't, technically, dating. At least that was what he kept telling people.

"He just turned nineteen a few months ago. I don't think he'd be content with not having anything else to do with the rest of his life," Luke finally said.

Percy guided Luke back to where Eros was still talking with the designer. "I think your exit strategy is standing right in front of you." The green-eyed young man arched a brow. "Seriously, talk him into pursuing fashion design more." Silena nodded her agreement. "Besides, you're probably going to retire yourself in another four or five years. I can find you something to do, or you can think of something."

Silena nodded again. "And it's not like you don't have the money." The girl smiled at him. "You did sell your motorcycle. Even more money. The only thing I ever saw you buy was the occasional video game."

"You could buy yourself a house with that money," Drew stated. She shrugged. "Then again, I'd just have someone buy me a house."

Silena glanced at the girl next to her. "I picture you marrying a rich man, then finding a way to off him without getting caught." She shrugged. "No offense."

"None taken." The girl grinned at Percy. "That's what I have him for."

Percy sighed. "Talk to Kronos." Everyone stared at him as the young man took a drink. "I told Nico I would try and behave myself. No killing or torture for me."

"Boring," Drew replied.

As he stared at Eros laughing with the fashion designer, Luke forced himself not to grind his teeth. "Fuck this," the blond grumbled as he got up, much to everyone's amusement. Luke weaved his way through the crowd and came to stand beside Eros. He placed an arm around Eros' waist, which raised a brow from the fashion designer. Good, Luke thought to himself, the asshole could back the fuck off. "You look... nice."

Eros smirked up at the blond. "Wow. You said that with no pained expression at all. I'm impressed." The brunet cleared his throat and turned back to the man in front of him. "Luke, this is Orion. His partner Hebe is around here somewhere. Orion, this is Luke-"

"His boyfriend," Luke replied, firmly gripping the man's hand.

Eros tilted his head to the side. "Boyfriend... You must excuse me, but when did we establish this? Because you told Percy and Nico that-"

Luke clamped a hand over the brunet's mouth with narrowed gaze. "Fine. Significant other."

"You're significantly something," Eros muttered as he removed Luke's hand.

Orion let out a chuckle as he stared between the two of them. "I was just talking with Eros here about a possible internship. He's shown quite an interest in fashion." He smiled and dug out his wallet, producing a card. "You should consider giving me a call when you finish at university."

Eros blinked down at the card. "I... But I am living in Berlin."

"Hebe and I have talked about expanding our business." Orion shrugged. "Perhaps when you are finished, we might have acquired a foothold near you." He took Eros' hand and kissed the back of it. "I would consider it an honor." Standing back up straight, he smiled over at Luke before taking his leave.

"Wow," Eros said, still staring down at the card.

"You can't seriously be considering that offer," Luke grumbled.

Eros stared up at Luke with wide, child-like eyes. "Why should I not?" He tilted his head to the side when Luke just glared at him. Then he seemed to catch what Luke was getting at, as the brunet chuckled. "Oh. I see. You are... jealous. Yes, jealous." He let out a sigh and pocketed the card. "It's just an offer. Calm down. I will not be going to suck his dick, if that is what he wishes to get my job."

"You'd turn it down?"

"Yes."

Luke frowned. "Why?"

"Because... I have you?" Eros seemed confused. It made Luke's heart do things that he would never repeat out loud. "I do not understand why you have any confusion. Work is work. I never planned on staying the rest of my life at the Lotus, you know." He motioned down at himself. "This is why I have been working with this. It's why I'm taking classes." Eros pouted. "And I didn't think you wanted to share me anyways."

Luke coughed and glanced around them. "What would make you think that I care?"

Eros arched a brow, smirking. "You practically crushed Orion's hand, just from small flirting." He pecked Luke on the cheek as he headed back stage. Luke followed. "And do not think that I have not heard rumors about what you do to some of the customers that come to me. I am not blind."

Luke leaned against the doorway to the dressing room Eros was using. "Can you not like... I don't know... say these things in front of others?" He asked. Eros turned and smirked at him. "I have this reputation to uphold."

"You are cute." Eros let out a breath. "Fine, fine. You are such a badass and an asshole, with no feelings whatsoever. Dead inside. Sold your heart to the devil." He worked on unbuttoning his shirt. "How is that for you?"

Luke shut the door as Eros worked on getting out of the rest of his clothes. Honestly, Luke was beyond ready to go. He did not care much for events like this. But Eros wanted to attend them. Or, as the case was tonight, participate in it. So, Luke endured. Maybe this was why Nico saw through him. Well, it was half true. Most of the people around him irritated Luke, but there were those that Luke took a liking to.

A frown touched at Luke's lips as he caught a glimpse of Eros entering the bathroom. The brunet had shut the door. It wouldn't have bothered him, really, if not for the sound of vomiting that followed a moment later. Luke bit his tongue. He didn't like listening to this. He didn't really understand why Eros did it. It wasn't really frequent. Normally, Eros just barely ate anything. But tonight they were at a dinner with everyone, so the brunet had put on an act and ate like normal. It should not have surprised Luke at all for this to be happening.

He didn't know what to do. Eros was gorgeous. Beautiful. Nearly perfect. Well, he was perfect to Luke. His body was something that even models would desire. So, Luke just did not understand why Eros still did this. He knew why the brunet had started. Family issues. Maybe Eros just hadn't worked through them yet. Maybe he needed a little push.

Without knocking, Luke threw open the door. Eros shot up from his knees and wiped at his mouth, glaring furiously. "Mais que'est-ce que tu fouts?" Then the brunet let out a huff, realizing Luke didn't understand him. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Why are you doing this?" Luke asked. "You look fine. Better than fine."

Eros continued to glare. "What would you know?" He shoved past Luke, who crashed into the sink. Eros was mad. "Don't ever come in like that again!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing it." Luke narrowed his eyes as he followed the brunet back into the dressing room. "It is bad for your teeth and stuff. You're already skinny. You look great. You don't need to do this to yourself."

It was rare to ever see Eros angry. Irritated, sure. Luke would never admit it, but he thought Eros was cute when he was irritated. Angry was another matter. "What does your opinion matter?" He ground out. He surprised Luke by grabbing his clothes and walking out of the room, in his underwear.

Luke chased the boy out into the hall, but he never saw Eros. There were too many people. And since they were all models, most of them were half naked as it was. Nobody was going to be turning to stare at anyone in the same condition. Luke let out a sigh. Perhaps that had not been the best approach.

* * *

It was not until the next day that Eros decided to grace Luke with his presence. The brunet had yet to say anything, but he had let Luke take him to lunch. So long as Luke paid, of course. Just to be annoying, Eros had ordered several things that stood out as the more expensive meals. Not like Eros was going to eat them anyways, Luke thought to himself.

Eros just sat there, while Luke ate. He did smack Luke's hand when the blond tried to take a bite of something Eros ordered. "C'est à moi."

Luke glared at the boy. "I don't know what you just said, but it's not like you're going to eat it."

Red surged through Eros' face. "How about I dump it all on your head?" He hissed.

Holding up his hands, Luke let out a sigh. He pushed one of the plates towards Eros. "Could you just eat something?" He frowned when Eros didn't budge. "Please?"

Grunting, Eros picked up his fork and eyed the food. Right as he was about to take a bite, a voice stopped the slender brunet cold. "Still stuffing your face, I see?" Came a woman's voice. It reminded Luke a lot of the wives of many clients that stayed at the Lotus. Too good for everyone else to even breathe their air. "If you're going to continue getting on a stage like yesterday, I wouldn't."

Eros dropped his fork with a unpleasant look on his face. He turned in his seat to stare at the woman that had approached their table. A young man that looked slightly older than Eros stood beside her. "Maybe you should ease up on the face lifts, unless you want your face to freeze in that constipated look you always have."

The woman's jaw dropped and the young man beside her clenched his fist. The blonde woman smirked and held up a hand. "Now now, Deimos." She took off her sunglasses to reveal her vivid green eyes. "Is that any way to speak to your mother after all these years?"

Luke spat out his drink. "That's your mother?"

Eros did not take his eyes off the woman. "In a loose term. Loose like her vagina."

"Watch your mouth, you piece of shit," growled Deimos. Eros' older brother had enough muscle on him to give even Luke pause. That was saying something, as Luke had been in fights with both Beckendorf and Butch. "Still look like a girl, I see. Guess I owe Dad some money."

Eros' face soured. "Is our dear father still here?" He glanced around. "I figured Mother would have divorced him by now. Or is he still loaded?" He leered at the woman. "I'm impressed you haven't bled him dry."

"Your father is away on business with Phobos. They couldn't make it to the show." The woman finally glanced at Luke and smiled. "And who is this? You may call me Venus. I was one of the designers at the show yesterday." She tapped a finger to her lips. "Were you in the show? I do feel I would recognize someone with such... exquisite features."

Eros slammed a hand down on the table, grinding his teeth together. Right as Venus was about to touch Luke, Eros snatched her by the wrist and twisted. Deimos moved forward, but Eros swiftly kicked him in the knee and then brought his own knee up to meet his brother's crotch. Venus tutted under her breath, rubbing her wrist, as Deimos fell to the ground.

"Still as hostile as ever," she sighed. Pursing her lips, she inspected the table. "Keep eating like this, and I doubt you'll be walking any more runways. Wanting to be pudgy like when you were little?"

Whoa now, Luke thought, fists clenching under the table. He tried not to hit women, but he might make an exception. This bitch, along with the rest of her family, was the reason Eros had his issues. From what Luke knew about Eros, the brunet had run away from home. After stealing a bunch of money from his parents. The kid had ended up spending the last of the money on a room at the Lotus, which was how Gaea had found him.

"I think you should leave," Luke said darkly, keeping his eyes on Eros. The boy had his lips tilted down ever so slightly. He finally cut those green eyes over at Luke, as if to tell the blond that he didn't need protection. Screw that, Luke thought. He didn't care that Eros could handle himself, Luke did not want this bitch doing any more damage to Eros than she already had. "You two should really leave. Now."

Scoffing, Venus kicked Deimos and forced him to his feet. "Tu t'es trouvé un vrai mec, Eros. Quel gâchis pour un petit cochon comme toi."

"En plus, ça se trouve que sa belle-mère va être une vrai garce. Pauvre type," Eros hissed.

When they finally left, Luke asked for the check. As they waited, he watched Eros carefully. "What did she say to you?" He asked. He needed to know what kind of damage might have just been done.

"Nothing," the brunet whispered. Bullshit. Green eyes flickered up from the table. "It isn't important." He sighed and stared down at the food before pushing it away. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais te casé avec moi, Luke."

"I heard my name in there."

Eros' lips slightly tilted up. The boy got up and walked around the table to throw his arms around the blond, kissing him on the cheek. "Can we just get back to the hotel? Maybe order a movie and get naked?" He grinned when Luke licked his lips. "I shall take this as a yes."

* * *

Translations(by HimekoUchia):

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fouts? [What the fuck are you doing?]

C'est à moi. [That is mine]

Tu t'es trouvé un vrai mec, Eros. Quel gâchis pour un petit cochon comme toi. [You found yourself a real man, Eros. What a waste for a piggy like you.]

En plus, ça se trouve que sa belle-mère va être une vrai garce. Pauvre type. [On top of that, his mother in law is going to be a real bitch. Poor guy.]

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais te casé avec moi, Luke. [I don't see why you would want to settle down with me, Luke.]

* * *

 _Sorry for the delay in this, I meant to have it out sooner, but something came up. I'll get to that in a moment, as something new has just come up as well. There was more to this chapter, but I decided to cut some for later. It's that, with the issue of an eating disorder involved, I didn't want things resolved so easily and in one chapter. It was mentioned in the original, I know, but I don't feel one chapter in this spinoff gives the disorder the attention it deserves. Because eating disorders are not simple, they are not to take lightly. But it will not be in the next chapter. I said on tumblr that the next chapter would probably be about Will or Apollo, but I have since remembered what I had in mind for next chapter. Next chapter will be about Percy and Nico. Mostly likely told through Nico's eyes, and it will be their first trip to Italy That being said, if anyone here could possibly translate for me? I would be so grateful, but I can also manage without if nobody can. Also, I would like to take this time to point out that not all of these chapters follow in chronological order. It's just that they all fall within the three years that Nico was away at university._

Now for the bad news. As I said, something had come up. The reason this took longer than expected was because my grandmother passed away the weekend before this past one. Yesterday would have been a week since we buried her. That is why I put myself in a small hiatus. That being said, I had another family emergency develop not long ago. I have a cousin that is paralyzed from the neck down, and has been that way for sixteen years. His mother is my aunt, who just lost her mother. Today, he had to be taken to the ICU because he couldn't breathe. To keep it short, he was pronounced brain dead and they will likely take him off life support before the day ends. So it has not been an easy time for his mother, as you can tell. So I may take another small hiatus, we will see. I will be going back to House of the Wicked for my next update, and then I will be working on a huge Halloween project I have planned to write. Either way, I hope you guys understand this possible hiatus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There had never been anything that truly managed to annoy Percy Jackson, at least not until he had stumbled across a short and scrawny homeless boy with pale skin and messy dark hair. Every day was a new way to have his nerves shot and patience tested. He was surprised he did not need a new liver, truly. Their first year together had been the worst, and things had calmed down for Percy for the most part. But there was always that random moment that Nico di Angelo could just find a new way to frustrate him.

"Couldn't you have done that before coming home for spring break?" Percy asked as he toweled his hair off and reentered their bedroom. Nico was laying on their bed, on his stomach, and engrossed in a paper that he had to research for. His notes covered most of the bed. "I am literally just in a towel, and you're too occupied with that."

Nico briefly looked in his direction. "Yeah. Nice." His head dipped back down, hair falling into his eyes.

Letting out a groan, Percy fell face forward onto the bed. He wondered briefly if he had managed to finish off the Everclear that he kept stashed in their room. "I have never found myself jealous of an inanimate object until you started college." Scooting closer, he laid his head across Nico's back. "You have all week to do that and I took the night off."

"You're getting my shirt wet," was all he got at first. Then Nico finally looked up again and smirked at the pout on Percy's face. "Need I remind you that we had sex as soon as I got home."

"Yeah, but that was like an hour ago," Percy argued.

"You're horrible."

A smile crept across Percy's face. "Yet you love me anyways." Nico just hummed in response and went back to work on his paper. His hair hung into his eyes in a way that made Percy just want to lay there and admire his features.

His cheekbones were no longer hollowed like they were the night they met. His ribs were no longer noticeable, even though Nico could not seem to gain any more weight. Not that he tried, Percy was just appalled most of the time at the boy's eating habits. It was all nice to see changed, save for the eyes. Nico's eyes were beautiful, that wasn't the problem. It just reminded Percy of everything they had been through. They were colder, slightly cracked, versions of the eyes he had first seen.

He had spent many nights back in California just talking to Chiron about how he thought it was all his fault. And maybe it was. Chiron had argued that Nico made all those poor decisions on his own, and that was true. But Percy still hated to watch it.

"Oh," Percy started, "Gaea wants to see you during lunch tomorrow."

Nico arched a brow, not taking his eyes away from his work. "Why?"

Percy grinned and rested his chin on the boy's shoulder. "Etiquette lessons." He received a distasteful look for that news. "It'll be fine. Just rip it off like a band-aid."

"Why do I need lessons?" Nico whined. He rolled over and Percy's chin then rested on the boy's stomach. Nico's fingers were instantly in Percy's hair. "Do you have a problem with how I act at banquets?"

"Of course not. You're perfect." That did not seem to convince Nico any. Honestly, Percy didn't care. Gaea did. And she had been nagging him a lot. Plus Percy knew that it wasn't anything Nico couldn't handle. "Just humor her."

Rather than lessons on etiquette, Percy would have much rather Nico learned how to defend himself. Nico had recovered a lot since the shooting incident, but that did not ease Percy's mind when Nico was away at school. But that was what he had Ethan for. God bless Ethan.

"I'm sure you're very proficient at learning how to use your words to get what you want," Percy added, staring up at Nico, who had his eyes closed. Just like you did with me when it came to Annabeth, Percy thought to himself. Percy was not an idiot, it was like he had eyes all throughout the hotel. Plus he had people to snitch for him. "I'll be right there the whole time."

Honestly, Percy was surprised that Nico hadn't come to him about Annabeth. But maybe that was some growth for him. Percy would have done what Nico suggested anyways, and made Annabeth the manager. At least that was one problem he could deal with. The other was his adopted brother Kronos, who he could do nothing about. Percy knew what went on during his time away from the Lotus Hotel in California as well, but there was not much he could do about it. Not even now.

Percy had been chosen to run the entire operation over Kronos because Gaea knew that Percy could handle it better, because he was better with people. Kronos, on the other hand, took great pleasure in torturing clients that stepped out of line. Percy usually just gave them a painless death or bankrupted them. However, he could not act against Kronos, or there was the possibility that Gaea would take it all back.

During his time away from Nico in Germany, Gaea had told him about her plan to retire, but she had been very worried that Percy was not focused enough to handle the responsibility. Perhaps she was right in some of those regards. Even now, laying on top of Nico, Percy knew he was not the same person he was a year ago.

Letting out a sigh, Percy removed himself from Nico's grasp and stood up. He smiled at the smile whine that he received for this crime. "Since you're busy, I suppose I'll leave you alone to get your work done." Turning his back, Percy grabbed his phone from the nightstand. "Behave you-"

Percy hit the ground with a grunt. Nico sat on his back, chuckling. Then he lowered his lips down and whispered into Percy's ear, "I suppose I could use a little break."

Nico did not get any more work done that night.

* * *

There was a joy in watching Nico learn etiquette from Gaea, and that came in the form of a drinking game with Jason and Luke. They sat in some chairs by the pool, while the table in front of them had a half empty vodka bottle and three shot glasses. Percy and Luke could hold their liquor quite well, Jason... not so much.

Jason made a face at their sixth shot. Which also marked the sixth frustrated comment or look from the two they were watching. Gaea had pulled a table out into the middle of the garden, and was currently pouring a cup of tea for both herself and Nico. Nico, for his part, was supposed to pick up the tea without removing his back from the seat, and then drink it without slurping.

Gaea had since resorted to using a rope to keep Nico in place.

"You're not supposed to slouch," Gaea lectured Nico.

"I wasn't," Nico argued.

To mimic him, Gaea slumped in her chair and did her best impression of Nico's sour impression. Luke snorted and poured himself another shot. "I don't think I've had a better way to spend my day," the blond said.

"You mean besides being in bed with your little French play thing," Jason raspingly replied, his tongue sticking out and smacking his lips from the taste. "I'm surprised either of you make money with how much you two go at it alone."

With a wicked grin, Luke poured himself and Jason both another shot, much to the latter's dismay. "At least I'm getting laid by someone that isn't twice my age."

"You slouch when you walk," came Gaea's voice from across the garden.

All three guys looked up as Gaea demonstrated proper walking etiquette for Nico. As Nico followed behind her, demonstrating how done he was with the situation, Nico skipped as he walked. Gaea narrowed her eyes at the boy, while Percy, Jason, and Luke all snorted. As Gaea turned to glare at the young men, Nico took the opportunity to make faces and do his best impression of Gaea—shoulders back and stared down his nose.

He also mimicked her as she said, "I hope you boys are enjoying yourselves." The boys all snorted as Nico's mimicking went unnoticed. "Especially you, Percy." Moving on, Nico worked Gaea like she was a marionette doll, pulling at invisible strings as she flung her arms and wagged a finger. He also kept up mimicking her mouth, which was even more impressive. "How do you expect him to accompany you to benefits in this condition?"

To be fair, Nico stayed busy with school and was usually away at said school. Nico did know how to behave, but Gaea also had a point that being a Lost Kid and waiting on a client at a banquet was a little different than being part of the crowd at those events.

"At least he's fairly paying attention," Percy muttered as he leaned back in his chair and finished off his drink. "Gaea says that I was a nightmare when she first found me. Probably true." Another shot was poured. "In Nico's defense, he didn't drive one of the guest's car into the hotel and crash it into the pool. Luckily it was empty. The pool, not the car. Obviously I was driving it, and Kronos was there too. He didn't seem to trust my driving again after that."

"I wouldn't trust it now," Luke said with a raised brow.

"I take offense to that."

' "You bought the police department in Los Angeles because they kept pulling you over for speeding and reckless driving."

Percy did not have a good response to that. Instead, he just smirked and tossed back his drink. Another round was poured as Nico slumped forward as he walked, his arms hanging well past his knees. Jason began coughing as he took a sip of his.

"Why do you guys like such strong shit?" he asked.

"Why are you such a baby?" retorted Luke.

The lesson continued and the boys went on with their drinking. Well, Percy and Luke did. Jason bowed out and started drinking lots of water and nibbled on food. Rachel walked out of the house not long after, carrying a rectangular box that she dropped on the table in front of Percy.

"This just arrived for you," she announced and drank the shot that Percy had just poured for himself.

"Thank you," Percy replied, grabbing himself a new glass and pulling up a seat for Rachel to sit down. Once the shot was poured and drank, the young man lifted the box. Several more boxes are inside. "Most of this is for Nico's birthday and Christmas, but I had some other things delivered."

Luke lifted a watch out. "Don't think these are really shortie's style." Jason nodded in agreement.

"Good point," Percy mumbled as he inspected a small box in his hand. He lifted it to reveal a necklace with a silver-eyed skull and a ring attached to it. "Had Bianca retrieve the ring for me. It was his mother's. That'll be for his birthday." Setting the box aside for the others to look at it, Percy moved on.

Jason was the one to find the box Percy was looking for. The blond's eyes went wide as soon as he opened the box. "Holy-"

Leaning forward, Percy grabbed it and inspected its contents, frowning as he gave them all a closer look. Then he spun the box around on the table, glancing over to Gaea and Nico to make sure that they were too preoccupied to notice. "What do you guys think of these?"

"Those are-" Rachel began.

Luke finished. "Rings."

Percy took one out, a simple golden band with three diamonds embedded into it. "Well not for now, obviously." The next was silver with sapphires all around the band. "When he finishes school." Another glance at Nico. "If we are still together."

Rachel was inspecting a silver banded one that was in the shape of a laurel. "Yeah, like anything short of a nuclear war could keep him away from you." She noted a simple silver ring and picked it up. "There's a fingerprint smudging this one."

"It's part of the ring," Percy said, snatching it from her. He put his finger over it and studied the ring with his lips tightly pursed. "I have a few years to find the perfect one, though."

Luke said, "That's so sappy that I think I might be sick."

Percy smirked and tilted the bottle with his index finger. Rachel was the one to fire back, though. "That's funny, since I talked to Silena the other day."

"Shut up," Luke interrupted her.

"And she had the most interesting story!"

"I will murder you." Luke was glaring heatedly at the Lost Girl, his face turning red.

Rachel poured herself a shot. "I didn't know you had such an interest in learning French all of a sudden, Luke!" She cackled evilly and downed her drink as Luke buried his face in his hands, and the rest of the table began laughing loud enough to draw the attention from Gaea and Nico briefly. "Apparently, he asked Silena to find him a tutor."

"Well now," Jason laughed, "I couldn't imagine why you could _possibly_ want to learn that language."

"I will murder you all," Luke growled and finished off the rest of the bottle. The table laughed again.

Later that night, when Percy got back to his room, Percy found a surprise on his bed. He stopped in the doorway as he spotted a naked Nico with just the sheets draped over his lower half. "Good evening to you as well," Percy said as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

As Percy sat down on the bed, Nico slid into his lap. Percy found that his hands had a mind of their own and positioned themselves on Nico's waist, rubbing the silk sheets against the boy's smooth skin. Nico smiled innocently at him with his arms loosely around Percy's neck. Well Nico definitely wanted something. And who was Percy to deny him, really?

The fabric fell from Nico's back and upper body and clumped around his waist. Percy's lips latched onto the boy's collarbone and his fingertips caressed Nico's back. "You know," Percy said between kisses to the boy's skin, "I can't do anything for you if you don't tell me what it is."

There was something magical about Nico's ass, his thin hips and the beautiful shape of it. Percy could be entertained for hours just staring at it or feeling it, and probably days inside of it. Bless Eros for becoming friends with Nico and teaching him how to be seductive to people other than customers. Not that Percy didn't appreciate Nico before. It was just that before he was mainly cute and endearing, and managed to be seductive when he didn't even mean to.

Nico's lips slowly kissed along Percy's neck as he said, "Do I really have to do these lessons with Gaea?" More kisses and Percy repositioned Nico in his lap, earning a gasp from the boy when something pressed against his ass. "You don't mind my behavior, do you? I could always change or stop, if you want."

God no, Percy thought to himself as Nico ground his hips into the green-eyed young man. Lifting Nico up in his arms, Percy flipped them, so that Nico was beneath him. The boy bit down on his lip and let his arm fall above his head. Percy let out a groan and captured his boyfriend's lips. Nico could have whatever he wanted, screw Gaea's demands.

* * *

There was something warm and wet that came into contact with Percy's skin and jarred him awake. The smell was so very familiar, on the tip of his tongue. Frowning to himself, Percy felt for Nico and found the bed empty. What the hell? Percy reached and turned on the lamp. Nico was gone, but there was something else strange.

Tearing back the sheets, Percy found the bed and most of his body covered in blood. "Nico?" He yelled out. No response. Percy stumbled out of bed and out into the hall. A trail of blood led towards the stairs. "Nico?" He called again.

No response came and Percy nearly slipped down the stairs in his state of panic. The blood became more prominent as he followed it to the giant living room. An arm jutted out as he entered the room and knocked Percy on his ass. A hand wrapped around his throat.

"Long time no see, little brother."

In front of him was his half brother Triton. His face was mangled and bloody, a finger or two missing from each of his hands. The right side of his mouth had been torn away to reveal his broken teeth. But it wasn't him that concerned Percy at the moment.

It was the fact that Nico was in front of him, and who was holding him. Poseidon. His father, just as mangled and bloody as Triton was, held Nico with a knife in what was left of his hand. "Hello, son," the man said plainly. His face was even worse than Triton. Probably from the acid that Percy and Kronos had poured on him.

"I'm not your son," Percy hissed.

Blood poured out of holes in Triton as he held Percy on the floor. Nico was being quiet, his eyes dead and vacant as they stared at Percy. Poseidon produced a curve knife from his jacket pocket and held it along Nico's neck. "You took everything from me," Poseidon whispered. "You took my life, but not before you disfigured and mangled me."

Struggling against Triton, Percy tried to free himself. "You think I wanted to look like you? I wanted to pour acid on myself to keep myself from looking like you. The both of you." His teeth snarled at the ghostly image of his father. "You took my mother away from me. It's your fault she died, and you're the reason I fell into league with Gaea. Why wouldn't I help her when she told me that she liked to bring down the rich and powerful?"

"You're just like us, Percy," Triton growled in his ear. "You think you're so much better than us? Just because your little squeeze here now tells you that you're nice? Just because he's made you think you're not a monster like us?" Triton ripped Percy up by the hair and forced the young man to look at him. "You will always be a monster."

The dagger sank into Nico's cheek and was dragged down. Shaking with rage, Percy clenched his jaw. But Nico remained so still, like he didn't feel. "You lost him before," Poseidon said as he carved a line down Nico's chest. "You're gonna be the reason you lose him again."

From behind him, there was a cold laugh. Polished shoes came into his line of sight and Percy looked up to find himself staring down at him. "They're right," the other Percy said. "You're just like them. A monster. You think Nico's going to love you when he realizes you'll always be like this?"

"He doesn't care what I've done," Percy breathed out, his eyes fixed on the boy he was talking about. A shudder coursed through Nico's body as one of his fingers was severed from his hand. "But I will not keep him if he ever realizes that he's better off without me. I'm the better man with him around, not the other way around. I need him, he doesn't need me."

"And when you lose him?" The other Percy asked as Poseidon carved more in Nico's face. "That psycho came and kidnapped him right from under your nose. Someone hired him probably, or he just wanted money. It doesn't matter. It never does." The other him smirked coldly. "Someone else will come along, and are you really so confident to think you'll always be able to rescue him. He's in America most of the time now. What if you're too late next time?" Adjusting his shirt, the other Percy stood up. "I guess we'll just burn down the world. Because you know as well as I do—as they do—that we are a monster. We will always be one. Deep down, no matter how hard you try to bury it."

"None of that will happen," Percy snarled.

The other Percy was in his face. "I am that part of you, Percy. I know your dark thoughts. Things that would chill Nico and give him nightmares at night. And I'll always be a part of you." He took Percy's jaw and squeezed. "I'll be here, waiting patiently, until that day comes."

Then he was gone and Percy was left staring at Poseidon carving up Nico. Blood was pooling on the floor. "Stop it," Percy seethed.

"You care when it happens to him," Triton pointed out, "but not when it happened to us."

Poseidon just smirked and lodged the knife deep in Nico's chest before twisting and slicing. Percy screamed.

Shooting up in bed, Percy immediately turned on the light. His whole body was covered in sweat, the sheets under him damp from it. His heart did not slow, however, because the bed was empty. If anything, this only caused Percy to panic more.

"Nico?" He called quietly at first. Then got a little louder when there wasn't a response. He checked the entertainment room and found it empty. "Goddammit, Nico," Percy hissed under his breath as he slid some underwear on and exited the bedroom.

There was a small light coming from downstairs, along with the occasional quiet sound of people speaking German. Then a gunshot. Percy bolted the rest of the way downstairs and entered the living room, turning on the lights.

"Hey!" Nico whined from the couch. He was curled up with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn. Gaea was seated in her chair with her own bowl of popcorn. "Percy, what's the big deal? Why are you so sweaty?"

"Well, unless he keeps another lover up there, I would imagine-" Gaea began. Nico tossed a piece of popcorn at her.

"Wha-" Percy ran a hand through his hair. "What's going on? Why are you up, Nico? And down here?"

Nico patted some books next to him. "I couldn't sleep, so I did some more work on my research paper. Then I found Gaea in here watching old foreign movies, so-"

"They're not really foreign if you're in the country that made them," Gaea pointed out, rocking back and forth and munching on some popcorn.

There was still a pounding in Percy's chest. "You couldn't like, I don't know, leave a note?" He just collapsed on the couch, leaving no space between him and Nico. The boy gave him a curious look for the action. "You couldn't do your work upstairs?"

"Didn't want to wake you," Nico said plainly. His brow was furrowed. "Percy, is everything all right? You look pale and you're out of breath."

"I just-" Percy leaned back in the couch and covered his nearly naked body with the cover Nico had. "Never mind. Mind if I join you two?"

Nico continued to stare at him briefly before curling into Percy and passing him the bowl of popcorn. He didn't say anything, though, thankfully. He draped an arm around Nico and took a handful of popcorn. His eyes darted over to Gaea, who was watching him carefully.

Don't, Percy's eyes said to her. He couldn't deal with any talks at the moment. She knew what was bothering him. She was like him. To a degree, so was Kronos. Perhaps that was why he found them to be a new family. But Gaea had accepted what she was and came to terms with it a long time ago. Once upon a time, so had Percy. At least until Nico had come along.

Before he felt untouchable, in total control. Now he had a weakness that could be exploited. And the most frustrating part was that Percy couldn't cage Nico to protect him, it would only make things bad between them. So Percy would just have to deal, internally screaming every time that Nico went back to the states for college.

For the time being, Percy took Nico's hand and caressed it softly under the blanket. Soft hums emanated from his throat as Nico placed a hand on Percy's bare torso and let his fingers trail across warm flesh. Even if Nico was his weakness, Percy wouldn't trade him for the world.

* * *

 _So, as I pointed out when I started this thing, this is a side project. Meaning I don't have like a time schedule to update it. And I'm saying this because I got a lot of nagging comment and messages asking if I had abandoned it or was there going to be more. So I'm just saying this again: I'm not updating this on a fixed schedule. It just gets updated when I feel inspired to do so. And it's been hard for me lately to reconnect with the story._

 _But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know a lot of you have been waiting a long time to get some insight into Percy's head, so I thought this would be a good time to do so. I might do one or two more from his perspective, we'll see. Not sure what I'll do next for this. As I said, these are just short stories that take place in the years that Nico is off at college. Most of my attention these days is on House of the Wicked and trying to get it ready to be sent off to try and find a publisher. For the most part it's done, I just need to touch up some things and add a few scenes here and there. But the story is already written through book one, so the hard part of writing it is over. Actually, with the recent change to make it seven books instead of six, I have book two finished as well. I'll just be adding more content to to better the story. And I know some of you don't read Jasico, so you don't know what's been going on with it. Nothing to do with the pairing, but I do think the story itself improved with the rewrite, and it'll improve even more as it is changed to a book._

 _Well, I am gonna go enjoy the rest of my night. Probably do some reading or maybe planning for the book. Not sure yet. But feel free to review and let me know what you thought of the chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_As a warning, I didn't edit this as thoroughly as I have been editing my chapters, so ignore any typos. Apollo and Nico are the narrators this time, but Nico definitely has the shorter part. Also, let me just point this out right now. These scenes do not take place during the same time. Not even remotely close. Apollo's scene takes place between chapters 58 and 59 of CoL, right before Luke gets shot. Nico's takes place a full year later. Just so there isn't any confusion._

Chapter 4

It was almost like a dream to return to Florida. Apollo just wasn't sure if it was a good dream or a nightmare yet. He had been mostly fine on the flight back to his home state, but panic immediately hit him when the plane landed. That had been yesterday. After landing, Apollo had thought about going to find his sister while waiting for his bags, but decided against it the moment he got in a taxi.

Now, here he was, staring out of his room in an older motel that was located just out of the smaller town he used to call home. Apollo let out a sigh and watched as traffic passed by on the interstate, sipping at his coffee. If it could really be called coffee. Not that the room was much better.

Maybe it was just that his tastes had improved over the years. Back when he was in high school, none of this would have really bothered him. Moving away from the window, Apollo disdainfully poured the remaining half of his coffee down the drain of the motel's sink.

After working up his courage, Apollo got in the rental car he had picked up yesterday and got ready to head in the direction of the address that Percy had given him. Not that he even made it out of the parking lot.

Apollo just put the gear in reverse when a police car came screeching in behind him and slammed on the breaks. Its lights were flashing. Apollo reached for his phone while waiting on the cop and sent a message to Annabeth, just in case there was any trouble. Apollo had literally not done anything illegal... at least not since he got here.

The officer slowly got out of his car, but wasn't on his radio. He held a phone up to his ear as he got out, ending the call and slipping it into his pocket as he neared Apollo's car. Apollo smiled up at the man. "Is there a problem, officer?"

"Just doing a favor," the man said with a nod, tipping his sunglasses to get a better look at Apollo. "I'm going to have to ask you to wait here for a moment."

The guy didn't even wait for Apollo to respond before going back to his car. He didn't move it. Apollo sighed and slumped in his seat. Why was someone looking for him?

He got his answer fifteen minutes later. As a limo pulled up in the parking lot, Apollo narrowed his eyes. The officer cranked his car and drove away. The driver of the limo got out and walked around to open the door to the back. Apollo let a sigh and got out of his car. He massaged his neck as he strolled towards the limo. He knew damned well who was looking for him now. Apparently one rejection wasn't enough. He gave a small smile and nod to the driver before he got inside, the door calmly shutting. The driver did not move, though.

Sitting on one of the side seats was Robert, newspaper in his lap and a glass of orange juice in his hand. Reaching over to grab a pitcher of orange juice, Apollo poured himself some and looked out the window. "Did you really come back to Florida to see me?" he asked dully.

Robert arched a brow as he put the paper aside and looked at Apollo. "In case you've forgotten, I am one of the congressmen of Florida."

"Hard to remember, since you're always in California. I'm surprised you even spend time in Washington." Apollo took a sip of his drink. "You should have brought mimosas." Robert's face had yet to show any sort of reaction. Disappointing. "You know, I'm surprised your wife didn't leave you before you left her, since you're rarely home."

A smile finally appeared on Robert's lips. A politicians smile. It was one that Apollo had never liked, even when they were dating. He always knew Robert was trying to handle him when the man used it. "I was just curious as to what you were doing back here?"

Apollo pulled his legs up onto the seat and leaned against the door. "I came to see my sister, if you must know. Not that it's really any of your businesses, since you are the reason I haven't seen her in so long."

"My fault?" Robert scoffed. "You left of your own choice. You told your father of your own accord." He shook his head and pulled his ankle up to cross his legs. "Don't put this on me, Apollo."

"Really? Because, last I checked, you threw me out to protect your career."

With a long sigh, Robert said, "I was offered a very promising position as a congressional aid. Which did lead to where I am now." He frowned at the other young man in the car. "You know, I would have found some place for you. I asked Percy to go find you as soon as I found out about the Lotus' secrets."

Apollo's eyes were far less friendly than Robert's. "How kind of you. I'm so glad you found it in your heart to whore me out for your own needs." He scoffed and sat up straight. "You let others have your way with me, just so you could have a piece of my ass whenever it was convenient to you." Gripping the cup in his hand, Apollo tossed its contents in Robert's face and then let the empty cup drop to the floor of the limo. "Go fuck yourself."

Calmly wiping the juice out of his eyes, Robert reached for a handkerchief and finished cleaning himself up. "That's going to stain," was all he said at first. Then, without looking at Apollo, "I never heard a complaint until recently." He looked up, his eyes less friendly than before. His smile was gone. "I see that Nico boy was a bit of an influence on you. But good for him, he knows how to work his way up in the world and now he managed to land himself in Percy's wallet."

If Apollo had another glass of orange juice to throw, he would have. "You know," Apollo began, "as surprising as it might be for you, some people are actually capable of falling in love. Unlike you, who tossed your boyfriend out and only married a woman to make yourself look better for votes. Even had a child for the same reason."

"Leave my girl out of this," Robert said sternly as he pocketed his handkerchief. "I am planning to enroll her in some piano lessons when she is older. She's quite the musician."

"Banging on pots and pans in the kitchen doesn't count," Apollo retorted.

Robert's daughter was barely two. Apollo was glad he had never actually seen the girl. It wasn't her fault that her father was an asshole, but Apollo was not sure if he could ever look at her. Robert had practically married his wife within months of leaving Apollo. And, while Robert would never admit it, Apollo knew that he was probably already seeing the woman before he had left Apollo.

If he could go back in time, Apollo would have slapped himself for ever leaving with Robert. Apollo had not even graduated high school yet. Robert was in college in California at the time, but the two had known each other for several years. But they had never spoken until Robert had come back into town to do a charity project near Apollo's neighborhood. Looking back on it, Apollo wondered if Robert had seen him as a charity case as well.

Throwing on his best smile, Apollo motioned to the door. "Can I go? Or did you need something else?"

"My offer still stands," Robert replied instead. "If you decide that boy isn't enough for you, I'll be here. I can find you a nice place to live. You'll be taken care of." The look he gave Apollo almost seemed sorrowful. "I could get full custody of my daughter. You could help me raise her. I'm sure she would like you, and you could teach her music."

Leaning forward, Apollo got a serious look on his face and made sure he looked Robert dead in the eye. "Look, I get that you're upset that you were left with nothing really. You left your wife, thinking I would come running back to you, and I'm not going to do that. You can try to get her back for all I care. But me and you," he motioned between them, "will never happen again. I might have made those poor choices in leaving home to be with you, but you treated me like shit." He opened the door, but stopped to point at Robert. "If you ever pull this shit again, let me just remind you who I am good friends with. Let me remind you who his brother is. Let me even remind you of Luke and Thalia. Hell, just me. I will take a baseball bat to your kneecaps if you ever pull this bullshit again."

Getting out, Apollo slammed the door shut behind him. He threw on his warmest smile for the driver, who had wide eyes and looked taken aback. Apollo walked back to his car and got inside. Cranking up, Apollo screeched out of the parking lot and towards his sister's place.

Nothing else bothered him on the way, thankfully. He even found a good radio station to listen to. But, as he pulled into the driveway of the address he was given, Apollo looked down at the paper he had written it down on, checked his GPS, and then looked up at the house again. It created a pit deep in his stomach. Why did Artemis have to pick a house that reminded Apollo of their old home?

It was roughly the same size, just a little nicer. The yard didn't have beer cans littering it either. There was a car under the small carport that was attached to the house. Apollo frowned and turned off the car before he climbed out. The walk to the house from the tiny driveway wasn't far, but it felt like an ocean away.

He felt warm—and not just from the sun—and sick. What was he going to say to her? How would she react to what he told her? Not since Apollo first began working at the Lotus had he ever felt ashamed of what he did. Not until now.

This was ridiculous, a voice that sounded an awful lot like Nico said in the back of Apollo's head. Artemis had never judged him. Not even when she found Apollo trying on one of her dresses and tiaras when they were toddlers. To be fair, Apollo looked fucking amazing in that tiara. So what difference would this make?

Well, being a prostitute probably was a little different than trying on his sister's clothes. But Bianca had accepted what Nico did, right? At least the stripping part. Apollo doubted Nico would ever tell his sister what else had had done in the past year. Percy might have been a dead man if she knew that little bit.

Now Apollo stood in front of a screen door, the wooden door behind it was already open. He could hear a radio going from somewhere in the house. But it was like he was paralyzed to move. Apollo's lips fell into a heavy frown and his hand finally moved. He knocked on the door and took a step back, shoving his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

When no answer came, Apollo knocked again. Still no answer. Well he knew someone was home, since the wooden door was open. He could faintly hear what sounded like running water. Apollo knocked a little louder, a little longer. "Coming, coming!" came an all too familiar voice, the water shutting off. He could hear footsteps moving closer to the door, and then she was, looking at him through the screen door.

She had not changed a bit. Maybe an inch or two taller, but her face was still the same. She quickly dropped the bowl she had been holding, her mouth now agape. The screen door slowly opened and Artemis reached out to touch Apollo's face, probably to make sure he was real.

"Hi," Apollo said meekly.

Barely blinking once, Artemis drew her hand back and then brought it forward to punch Apollo hard in the shoulder. "You jerk!" she cried out and then enveloped him in a hug. Apollo sighed and rested his chin on his sister's head. He had started to think he would never see her again. "I thought you might be dead! I was so worried!"

Artemis just barely missed Apollo's shoulder in height now. Apollo held her tight, unwilling to let her go. He realized now how numb he had grown to being away from her. But now, standing here outside her house and holding her again, Apollo began to cry. He was with his sister again.

When the two broke apart, Artemis ushered her brother inside before crouching down to clean up the broken shards of her bowl. Apollo sat down on the nearby couch, while Artemis threw away the broken bowl.

Sitting down on his other side, Artemis began to rub Apollo's back. "Where have you been all these years, Apollo?" she whispered. Apollo couldn't even look at her when she used such a soft tone. "I thought you have died and I would have never known." As Apollo sat back, Artemis looked him over. "And you look healthy, you're dressed nice, and you're clearly not dead." There was a quick slap to his arm. "Where the hell have you been, and why haven't you at least called?"

Apollo stared back at his sister with wide eyes. All of a sudden, Apollo felt like he was six years old again, getting in trouble for breaking something. "I..." Apollo trailed off as he tried to form his words. What was he supposed to tell his sister? "I wasn't sure what to say to you." With his arms wrapped around his knees, hunched forward, Apollo felt his throat run dry. "It's a long story, I've been through a lot. But I'm here now. I'm staying for a few days. Maybe we could try and discuss all that over the next few days?"

For a moment, Apollo wasn't sure if that would satisfy his sister. But she nodded. "All right." Narrowing her eyes, she pointed at Apollo. "But you will tell me everything. Where are you staying anyways?" Apollo didn't even get in a word before she kept going. "It better not be some hotel. You're staying here. I have a spare room. You'll get your things and stay with me."

Well, when she put it that way... "Yeah, okay. I can do that." Apollo watched as his sister walked into the kitchen and got two cans of Coke for them. While she opened hers, Apollo didn't. He stared down at it with tight lips. He wanted to be polite with his sister... but his teeth. "How have you been, Artemis?" he asked casually, putting the drink aside without his sister's notice.

"You mean aside from worried?" Ah, he missed his sister.

The hint of a smile touched at Apollo's lips. "I want to tell you what's happened to me," Apollo paused to take Artemis' hand, "but I need you to listen with an open mind and I hope you don't hate me afterwards."

Artemis squeezed his hand with scrunched lips. "The only thing I hate you for right now is that you haven't contacted me before now." But she smiled and waited for Apollo to talk.

Right. Apollo took in a deep breath. He could do this. Perhaps it was best to not tell her everything, but she deserved to know what had happened. And he would go on about everything until Artemis was satisfied with his story.

* * *

Getting a call from Bianca during one of his lectures to let him know their father had been admitted to the hospital was not a call that Nico ever expected to get. She probably would not have called for that part, if it did not involve the fact that their childhood home had been destroyed in a fire. Against his better judgment, Nico left the university and headed for the hospital.

As he got there, Nico found Bianca, Daedalus, and Persephone standing outside of one of the rooms. Bianca smiled and took Nico's arm. "The doctor is giving him another look over. He will be fine." She sat down with him in some chairs against the wall. "I'm sure you don't really care, right? I don't blame you. The house is gone, though. I'm going to try and go back, when they get all the smoke put out, but it was pretty bad."

"Doctors said that Hades just has smoke inhalation, though," Daedalus added. "They have him hooked up to an oxygen tank until he can breath on his own again."

Persephone was pacing in front of the door, but her eyes lingered on Nico. She softly said, "You didn't have to come, Nico. I know you don't want to be around your father."

"What happened?" Nico replied, ignoring the concern. His old home was gone. All those memories, all the photos, and anything he had left behind there. He had gotten a lot of his things and a few photos of his mother, but there was still a lot that was likely lost now.

Persephone was dressed in a business suit, gold earrings, and peal necklace. She had been at work. At her rich job. Nico's lips scrunched up as his eyes drifted to the open door of his father's room. No, Nico thought, there's no way he would be that stupid.

As the doctor came out of the room with two nurses, they began to talk to Persephone in hushed voices. Shooting out of his seat, Nico went for the door. He smiled at the doctor and Persephone and said, "I just wanted to talk to him real quick." He blinked at Persephone. "If that's okay?"

She just shrugged and motioned for him to continue, focusing her attention back on the doctor. Nico's eyes dulled the second the door shut. He pressed his back to the door and focused on the bed in the room. His father way laying there, an oxygen tube in his nose. Those cold, dark eyes that Nico hated so much were looking back at him in confusion. There was not a day that passed by where Nico was not sure he would be better off never seeing his father again. He hated the man. He hated looking at him. He hated the thought of him.

Slowly, Nico moved to walk around the bed and sat down in the chair, scooting it to the edge of the bed. He cleared his throat and said, "You know, I'm actually upset about this. About losing the house, I mean." The look Hades gave Nico did not deter the boy, but the man only grunted. "I honestly had no desire to come in here, but I just had to know what you had to say." Nico leaned on his father's bed with a frown. "Did you set the fire? Thought you might cash in on your new wife's fortune?"

Licking his lips and swallowing, Hades weakly said, "Don't know what you're talking about." His lips twitched as he stared up at Nico. It would have been so easy to just put the pillow over his head, if not for the fact it would alert the staff. "But I can at least now live like I could never have before. The insurance I took out last year will take care of this."

A fury began to burn in Nico's eyes. A year ago, Nico had just lost his mother. Hades had met Persephone. Hades had then went and got an insurance policy on the house. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Nico knew that Hades did this for money. According to Bianca, after finding out Percy was paying for both Nico and Bianca to go to college, Hades had taken all the money he had set aside for them and refused to tell her what he did with it.

"You're sick," was all Nico said. He shook his head and fell back in his chair, rubbing his temple. "You destroyed our home. You let everything in there get destroyed. For what? Some money?"

"Must be hard for you to understand," Hades grunted. "All you have to do is whore yourself out to that rich playboy and he tosses money at you whenever he's done using your body. What a whore I raised."

A silence fell upon the room. Nico silently looked to the door. Persephone and the others probably wanted to give him a moment alone with Hades. Maybe the woman hoped they could make amends. Then, without a word, Nico took the heart monitor off of Hades and attached it to himself. Hades' brow furrowed as he watched Nico do this. He reached for the call button, but Nico snatched his wrist and pulled the button away and let it dangle off the side of the bed.

With a deep sigh, Nico stood up and hovered over his father. His face was numb as he watched Hades try to get the call button back. "You know," Nico began as he took hold of a small piece of the oxygen line that ran up to Hades' face, "I wish you had died in the fire." Bending the line, Nico pinched the tube together. "It would have been fair."

He watched as Hades gasped a little for breath. He didn't relinquish the hold on the oxygen line. Nico used his other hand to hold Hades down. The same panic that Nico had witnessed from his father as he dangled off the roof of the Lotus filled those eyes again.

"But life isn't fair," Nico continued. He dangled the tube over his father's face, tilting his head to the side as he stared it. "Maybe I should have let you fall off the roof that night. Maybe I should right the mistake of your survival now."

Hades began to gasp more for breath. He held on tightly to Nico's arm, his face now turning red. Nico felt nothing, though. He wouldn't feel anything if his father died. He never would.

Right as Hades began to struggle a little less, Nico let go of the oxygen line. Hades gasped and drew in a breath. Nico stood there and watched his father. "I just want you to remember this." Nico slowly detached the monitors from himself and put them back on Hades. "And I would like you to think long and hard before you think about telling anyone about what just happened here." He leaned in close, so that Hades and him were within inches of each other's face. "The last time someone did anything to put me in danger, Percy put a bullet in their head. And he is just waiting to end your life himself for what you did to me. So why don't we keep what I just did between us?"

He didn't wait for a response from Hades. He didn't need one. Nico knew that his father had survival instincts. He cared about his own well-being above all others. Stepping away from the bed, Nico broke eye contact and walked around the bed. At the foot, he stopped, but did not look at his father.

"You're going to get a better job. You're going to work for a living. I'm not going to let you leech off of Persephone, she's a nice woman." His eyes were like icy daggers as they shot to Hades' face. "And if you ever dare to come to me for some of Percy's money, I will put you six feet under myself." He walked again, stopping as he reached for the door. "You wouldn't be the first person I killed."

The door opened and Nico was smiling again. He looked at Persephone, who was waiting there. "How did it go?" she immediately asked.

"I'm sure he will be okay." Nico shook his head as he stepped around the woman. "I'm not sure we will ever be okay. Probably best if I don't talk to him again." Nico let the woman go into the room and turned to Bianca, smiling a little less. "Just let me know if anything like this happens again."

Bianca didn't even beat around the bush. "You think he did this?"

"No," Nico shook his head. "I'm not sure. I don't want to say for certain." He gave her a smile as he took out his phone. "Can we get lunch maybe this week? I have an exam on Thursday, but I'm good other than that."

"Sure," Bianca chuckled. She let out a sigh and gave Nico a quick hug before letting Nico walk away.

As Nico turned away from her, Nico's expression fell, hardened. He walked towards the exit as he typed up a text for Percy. He left out the part where he debated suffocating his father, though. Ever since the shooting incident in Germany, Percy had worried nonstop about Nico. But he was fine. At least that was what Nico told himself. He wanted Hades to die, but Nico did not want the blood on his hands. Maybe next time Hades could die in the fire, though.

* * *

 _I may decide to continue a little more with Apollo in another chapter. I'm debating having him see his father again. And I know some parts may seem short, but just remember this isn't really a full fic. It's like a series of one-shots basically. Next chapter will probably be Eros heavy, probably with Luke. And I'll probably touch on Jason or Will. Or Thalia and Zoe. We will see. Feel free to leave a review. I'm gonna get back to work on my book. Halfway done making notes for what I need to change. Yay. Until next time._


	5. Chapter 5

_Not exactly when I was expecting to post. I thought it would be a little longer, but I got a text from Carlee after posting the last chapter that her friend emmakatherine over on AO3 had a birthday coming up. And I met her on my trip to Austin earlier this year, and she glared so hard at me the second she walked in the door. She was reading Children of Loss before I came to visit. But she fell in love with Luke, as we all probably did. So for her birthday, she wanted a Lukeros chapter. Here it is!_

 _As a warning, there are two smut scenes in this chapter. I mean, it's Luke and Eros, so that should have been expected. I also apologize if I butchered the French. I am hoping I didn't misspell anything. I probably should have just copied and pasted from the translations I was handed from HimekoUchia, but it was late and drinking might have been involved at the time. There will be translations at the end for anyone who doesn't speak French, so don't worry. With that, I leave you with the update!_

Chapter 5

"This isn't hard," Silena sighed. Apollo chuckled as he leaned back in his seat. "Just repeat after me: Tu es ravissant ce soir."

Looking between the two trying to teach him French, Luke frowned and narrowed his eyes. Why did they make this look easy? Why did Eros make this seem easy? The last didn't count as it was his native language. With a deep breath, Luke said, "Tu verras mes seins ce soir."

Apollo snorted. "Hey, I think he's getting the hang of it," he chuckled. Silena kicked him in the shin.

"Be nice," Silena chided him. She smiled at Luke, who huffed. "He's doing this for a very sweet reason." With a flip of her hair, she sat down on the arm of Luke's chair. "I don't see you learning Spanish for Leo."

"He rarely even speaks Spanish!"

"I just hope Leo and his mother talk shit about you whenever they are on the phone together," Silena muttered.

Standing up, Luke huffed. "Just forget it. This is hopeless. And pointless. This is stupid." He dealt with foreign people all the time, but Luke always just had to let his body do the talking. None of it involved actual words. The only time Luke could get the general gist of what Eros said in French was when they were having sex. It was usually pretty easy to gather what the Lost Boy was trying to say. "He's learning English, it's fine."

Giving him a raised brow, Silena just said, "If it didn't matter, you wouldn't have asked."

"Come on, dude," Apollo added. "I'm just picking at you. It takes practice. You're doing it for a really nice reason." He flashed Luke one of his brilliant smile. It only made Luke grumble more. "Eros will be really happy that you learned French for him."

"I'm not-" Luke began, but was cut off by Silena.

"We know," she sighed, "you're not doing this for him. You want to be able to understand him when he's yelling at you." Silena rolled her eyes, clearly not dissuaded by Luke's grumpy demeanor. "Whatever helps you sleep. We know know you're whipped by your little French boy toy."

"Boyfriend," Apollo coughed. He quickly looked away innocently when Luke glared at him.

Relenting, Luke sat back down. Silena smiled to herself and stood up, as did Apollo, to continue his French lessons. So maybe it was for Eros. Maybe it would make a nice birthday present for Eros' upcoming birthday. Not that Luke cared or anything.

Ever since they returned from France, though, Eros was worrying Luke. He drank more, ate less, and what he did eat usually didn't stay in his stomach. Eros was assigned to see a dentist to keep his teeth perfect, an order from Percy, and something Eros definitely did not appreciate. Their off nights, which usually involved going out, typically involved Luke carrying Eros over his shoulder by the end of the night. They might have gotten banned from a particular bar after Eros got drunk and started seducing another guy at the bar, and Luke had punched the guy so hard that the guy had to be taken to the hospital for a concussion. And then, of course, Eros still had his job, taking off his clothes and having sex with clients.

That last fact usually irritated Luke when he got back to their room after work and had to wait for Eros to come back. Because Eros was one of the most exquisite and beautiful things to walk the earth, and everyone wanted a piece of him. Not that Luke cared. Not that he noticed. It wasn't like he cared that Eros was in denial that he had problems.

After an hour, Silena declared the lesson over for the day. Luke went to the arcade, where Eros was supposed to be working. He found the short boy outside the laser tag room, watching the monitor that showed the kids inside shooting at each other. He twirled the instructor's gun around his finger with a grin on his face.

Luke walked straight up to him and took hold of Eros' chin. Eros blinked, wide-eyed, at him. Eyes dull, Luke checked Eros' mouth over and made sure to smell. "Hello to you, too," Eros grumbled as he brushed Luke's hand away. His brow furrowed as he took in the image of Luke. "Why do you look so aggressive and irritated?" His eyes flashed back to the monitor. "If you're horny, it'll have to wait until after work."

Smirking, Luke just said, "We both know that, if I were, you wouldn't make me wait until after you got off." That brought a wicked grin to Eros' face.

He wrapped an arm around Luke's neck and Luke relented, leaning in for a kiss. One that quickly had his tongue inside Eros' mouth and the shorter boy up against the wall. Lou Ellen cleared her throat behind him. Neither of them even tried to look ashamed. But Eros pulled back and chuckled, waving to his friend. "You heard Lou, no fraternizing at work."

It didn't stop Luke. His hand snaked around to grope Eros' ass, and Eros leaned into Luke, biting down on his lip to suppress a moan. Leaning in, Luke whispered, "How about you do a lousy job at your other job tonight, and you get to bed early."

Rolling his eyes, Eros said, "Not that I would be getting any sleep." His hand patted gently at Luke's chest. "Not with your libido."

"Like yours is any better," Luke retorted.

The door swung open beside them and Eros stepped away from Luke. He smiled as Luke gave him a dark look. Stupid kids getting in the way of Luke getting Eros' perfect ass. He strongly debated making it the lock screen for his phone. There might have been at least twenty or thirty pictures of Eros' ass on Luke's phone. Perhaps a few while Luke was inside said ass, or while Eros had Luke inside his mouth.

After the kids cleared out, Eros pulled Luke down by the collar and whispered in his ear, "I have a few minutes to clean up in there." He nodded towards the door the kids had just left. "If you would like some attention." Thankfully, Lou was no longer paying them any attention to notice that Eros' hand was now gripping Luke's crotch. "It shouldn't need any real straightening up."

Luke shoved Eros into the room. Before he went in, he made sure to turn off the monitor. The door closed behind him and he watched as Eros went deep into the dark room, his teeth illuminated in neon lights as he chuckled.

The music was booming, but if the door opened, light would shine into the room. And Eros picked a spot by a base that was out of camera shot. He pushed Luke into the corner, right next to the mirror wall, and got down on his knees. Biting down on his lip, Eros undid Luke's pants and slid Luke's erection out of his pants.

There was not a better spot. Not only could Luke watch from above as Eros took Luke's dick into his mouth, but he could also watch it from the side via the mirror. But watching it from above was so much hotter, because Eros would make sure to look up at Luke as he sucked. Luke's fingers curled into Eros' hair as he took all of Luke into his mouth.

It was hard to say if there was anything better than letting Eros work with his mouth. His tongue was beyond any normal skill. Eros ran his hand down Luke's chest as he worked, humming lightly around Luke's erection. Swinging his leg around a bit, Luke positioned Eros, so that the shorter boy's back was to the wall. A wide-eyed look appeared in Eros' eyes right before Luke began to thrust into his mouth.

Even so, Eros still managed to work magic with his tongue as Luke put his hands to the mirror and thrust into Eros' mouth. The tongue swirled around Luke's head and Eros let out a moan so loud that Luke could hear it over the music. "Do you take this much enjoyment out of sucking everyone's dick?" Luke asked.

Mischief flashed through Eros' eyes and Luke hissed when teeth grazed against his dick. "Jealousy should not pass those fine lips when your cock is in someone's mouth," he said, pulling back to smirk at Luke. A kiss was pressed to Luke's hipbone. "If you must know, your dick is my favorite. I do keep coming back to it."

Before he had found himself at the Lotus Hotel, Luke had never imagined himself being anything other than monogamous. After, he didn't even think he would be in a relationship again. So it left Luke with a weird taste in his mouth now. He mostly blamed the twerp for that, bringing back stupid emotions from a life that Luke no longer had. Because some part of Luke's mind would never fully be okay with sharing Eros with others.

Luke was pulled from his thoughts as his erection was engulfed in Eros' mouth once again. His head fell back in a moan and he ran a hand through his short blond hair. He slid all the way into Eros' mouth and pressed his head back against the mirror. Eros' eyes were beginning to water as Luke remained still.

"You don't have any lube on you, do you?" Luke asked.

Leaning to the side and sliding Luke out of his mouth, Eros took a second to catch his breath. He wiped a hand across his mouth and said, "I really can't be in here a long time. I'll get in trouble."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "You have some, don't you?"

Groaning, Eros reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. "It has to be quick. I don't need Lou coming in here and yelling at us." Even though his words are hesitant, he gave the bottle over to Luke and began to undo his pants. With a wink, he said, "Guess you better fuck me pretty hard then."

Before Eros even had his pants off, Luke had him on his back and his ankles up in the air. Luke took hold of the boy's pants, which were dangling around his ankles, while he prepared Eros' entrance. Eros' mouth fell open and his eyes scrunched shut as Luke skipped two fingers and went to three. With his other hand, Luke coated his arousal and lined it up with Eros' entrance.

Luke slid his head between Eros' legs, the pants pressing to the back of his neck. He slid into Eros and drew out the most intoxicating noise from those hot lips. With a firm grip around Eros, Luke picked Eros up and shoved him against the wall. Bless Eros' body for being so flexible. Their lips met and Luke wasted no time in devouring Eros' mouth, taking a firm grip of the brunet's wavy hair.

Luke took Eros' legs and held them together with Eros' hands above his head. Eros let out a very loud moan as Luke slammed into him. "Fuck!" Eros cried out, his head falling back against the wall.

Another reason that he didn't want to share Eros: Luke did not want Eros to ever lose the tightness to his ass. It perfect in shape, completely smooth, and by God it was unbelievably tight. Luke prided himself on his stamina, but even he wondered how it was possible that anyone lasted more than just a few minutes inside Eros' tight hole.

Luke stilled immediately when light filled the room. He took Eros in his arms and moved them behind a small barricade. It was primarily used for anyone that just wanted to sit and watch a game going on. Luke made sure to put Eros down on the ground as gently as he could, kicking the door to the spectator booth closed. The only way someone could see them was if they peered over the wall, which was roughly three-to-four feet tall.

Lou's voice rang out into the room. "Just remember to play fair. No cheating, and no rough play. Respect the rules."

Eros smirked up at Luke. "Looks like I was gone too long."

"Guess there isn't a huge rush to finish," Luke retorted.

Reaching up, Eros maneuvered his legs to reach into his pants and pull out his phone. "You have at least fifteen minutes," he assessed after looking at the time. "Vas-y bien fort, mon chéri.."

Luke didn't know what Eros said, but he had a rough idea of what was said. The sound of many kids screaming and shooting each other soon joined the loud music as Luke began to thrust into Eros again. Luke lifted Eros' shirt to enjoy Eros' smooth and slim body. Lost Kids had to shave their bodies and stay smooth, but Luke had to wonder if Eros even had body hair before that.

It was probably something they would get in trouble for. Like Percy would probably have a laugh about it after he punished them for doing it, but it did not stop Luke from fucking Eros right then and there, with kids playing laser tag on the other side of the small wall that put them out of sight.

Leaning down, Luke nipped at Eros' neck. One of Eros' legs got free of his pants, but the other had them hanging oddly. A firm grip was placed on Eros' hips and Luke pounded hard into the boy on the floor. Even with the laughter of kids and the blaring music, Eros was still being loud with his moans. Luke clamped a hand over Eros' mouth to help with that. His other hand was busy groping Eros' nice ass as he slammed into it. If they didn't have to keep it down, Luke probably would have been smacking it. He also would have had Eros on his hands and knees and pulling Eros' hair.

Eros' arms wrapped around Luke's neck as Luke drilled into him. He bit down on his lip and Luke pulled his hand away. Leaning down again, Luke trailed his lips and tongue across Eros' torso. Eros let out a squeak when Luke nipped at Eros' nipple.

As the game began nearing its end, so was Luke. He finally just grabbed both of Eros' legs and set himself in a hard, fast pace as he slammed himself into Eros. However, when Eros tried to cover his face with his arm, Luke reached down and pinned it above his head. He grabbed the other one as well when Eros tried to touch himself. That wouldn't do at all. It was not the first time that Luke got Eros off while not letting the other touch himself, and he took so much more enjoyment out of watching Eros finish this way.

And, judging by the look on Eros' face, it would not be much longer before it happened.

In fact, no sooner had Luke thought it that Eros' toes curled and his head fell back, body arching off the ground. Luke's hand shot out to cover Eros' mouth when there was a loud bang against the wall from a kid running into it. The kid didn't bother looking over the wall, though, and just ran off to join the fray again.

Eros tightened around Luke and the blond let out a moan. Sure enough, Eros quickly came across his own stomach. Even in the darkness, Luke could see the flush on Eros' face. He was so fucking hot. Seeing him like that, Luke slammed a final time into Eros and came deep within him.

Smirking as he watched Eros lay there and recover, Luke reached down and coated his fingers in the warm, white, and sticky substance that covered Eros' stomach. Luke brought his hand up to Eros' mouth and Eros opened it in such a seductive manner that Luke almost came a second time. As the robotic announcer announced that the game was over, Luke watched as Eros cleaned each of Luke's fingers.

Luke slowly pulled out and Eros sat up with a small hiss. With a lazy smirk, Eros pulled Luke in for a searing kiss. "Lou is so going to chew me out," he chuckled.

Kissing him again, Luke nibbled at Eros' bottom lip before pulling back. "Worth it." He sighed and leaned back to do his pants back up. Eros peered over the wall to make sure that all of the kids had left before standing up and moving to pull up his pants. Thankfully, he was facing away from Luke, so Luke got a great view of Eros' ass when he bent over. Luke also used the opportunity to kiss and bite at Eros' right cheek, eliciting a squeak from the other Lost Boy.

When they both stood up, they made their way out of the door. Eros rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled innocently when Lou glared in their direction. She mouth, "Later," at Eros.

Ignoring her, Eros turned back to Luke. "I have a break between shifts, if you wanted to get dinner later." Luke just nodded, already grabbing at Eros' shirt to pull him in for another kiss. Eros just smirked and placed a hand on the back of Luke's head as their mouths met yet again. "And, after that performance, I might consider trying to get off early tonight... on the condition you take me somewhere nice to dinner outside the hotel."

Rolling his eyes, Luke said, "You get free food here." Eros just smirked and Luke grunted. "Fine. Whatever. I'll have something figured out by the time you're off."

With that, he gave Eros a final searing kiss and let him get back to work. On the way out, Lou gave Luke a glare, but Luke could have cared less. Having sex with Eros would always be worth any trouble he got in.

* * *

Two months went by pretty fast and things were pretty boring around the hotel this week. As Nico was on spring break, Percy had taken the twerp to the Scottish countryside for the week. And the beginning of spring meant that Eros' birthday was weeks away. Not that it was a problem. Luke was finally able to pick up French, at least some of it. Not getting irritated whenever Eros insulted him in French was the hard part. He had to wonder just how many times Eros had insulted him in French.

Luke, who was sat on the couch and trying to watch TV, rolled his eyes as Eros rushed to get ready for work. "You didn't have to keep me so long," Eros hissed as he put some concealer on his neck to hide the hickey that Luke had left him not long ago. Luke ignored the glare that was shot in his direction from the mirror on the wall that Eros was using. "Si je commence à boiter, je te jure que tu ne me toucheras pas pendant une semaine."

It was a lot of effort on Luke's part not to yell back that Eros couldn't hold out that long. Instead, his eye twitched and he worked his hardest to keep his focus on the TV. However, focus failed him when Eros suddenly became illuminated. Luke felt his mouth go dry as he looked over at Eros, who was barely clad in any clothing. But wrapped around his torso, arms, and legs were red lights. He had on the tightest shorts that Luke had probably ever seen, cupping Eros' already perfect ass.

Catching Luke watching him, Eros turned around with a grin. "Do not get any funny ideas. This is for work. Perhaps for a lucky client."

The hell it was. Luke got up and had Eros pinned against the wall before the shorter Lost Boy could even react. Eros swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked up at Luke, who looked down at Eros with a hungry look in his eyes.

Squirming a little, Eros mumbled, "We literally just had sex."

"Yeah... but you weren't wearing that."

Eros stuck out his tongue and pushed Luke off him. "Too bad. I have to get to work." He just smiled happily as Luke glared at him. A jacket was slipped over his bare torso and he picked up some clean shorts from a basket on top of their drier. Clothes did not belong on Eros' body. As he went to the door, Eros grabbed Luke by the shirt and pulled him down for a short kiss. "See you later."

Later would not do. Luke ended up going to see the others perform later that night. Mainly to watch Eros. And it was totally worth it. When Eros finally got on stage, Luke had to restrain himself from dragging the boy off the stage. Not only was he clad in only the tight underwear and lights, but he had painted a blue star around his eye and had sprayed spots of blue across his upper body. The lights had been brought down to illuminate the different color lights that Eros and two other Lost Kids were using to perform.

"Stare any harder and he might catch fire," Cecil snickered as he placed some drinks down at the table that Luke was sat at with Will and Juniper. Luke rolled his eyes as he watched Cecil and Will stare at each other. At least he was getting some. Those two would probably dance around each other for years.

Juniper smiled as she lifted her drink to her lips. "Don't mind him, Luke. I think it's sweet."

Luke let out a sigh. Why couldn't he have his bad ass cred back? People left him alone. His eyes went back to the stage, where he lazily watched Eros finish up his performance. There was not an inch of Eros' body that was not alluring to stare at. The shape of his back, his long legs, his slender fingers, and even his nose. Spending so much time with Eros' naked body also taught Luke that the best spot to tease Eros with was straight down his spine. Every time that Luke ran a finger down it the right way, Eros would convulse on the bed.

While the next performance got ready, Luke went to take a drink, but had it removed from his hand. He grumbled as Eros plopped down in his lap and lifted the drink to his lips, grinning down at Luke. He smirked and leaned in, sharing some of the drink as they kissed. It really was not appropriate for any Lost Kids seeing each other to do things like this in front of customers, it was also not Luke that was initiating it.

The lights were still wrapped around Eros' body, but they were turned off. "You should keep that on," Luke mumbled as he reached around and slipped a hand down the back of Eros' underwear, cupping the perky ass underneath.

"Unfortunately for you, they will be coming off," Eros replied.

"Then put them back on after work."

Will made a face. "Do you two ever not have sex?"

"Maybe you should actually get some," Luke shot back, glancing between Will and Cecil. Both boys coughed and looked away from each other. "Thought so."

Eros just smiled and wrapped an arm around Luke's neck as he enjoyed his break. He let Luke keep his hand on his ass and Luke let him finish off the rest of his drink. He shifted his weight and Luke huffed, as Eros moved to lay his back against Luke's chest. It meant he could no longer feel Eros' ass, but it also meant that the ass was now pressed against Luke's crotch. His arms wrapped around Eros' waist and head fell against Eros' back.

Part of him hated the twerp for ever mentioning having feelings for Eros. It was clearly Nico's fault. Saying something made it happen. Eros hummed lightly as Luke's hands rubbed his stomach underneath the lights.

It was hard to deny feelings at this point. He was learning a language for Eros. He liked being close to the stupid French idiot. Luke got jealous, something he had not experienced since he was still living with his parents. And it was hard to deny the ache in his chest when Eros' break was over and he had to get out of Luke's lap.

After watching Eros go, Luke grabbed a new drink that Cecil had brought him, downed it, and walked over to where Grover was dealing with customers. Grover nearly fell out of his seat when Luke slammed a hand down on the table.

"Dude!" Grover said. "Don't do that!"

"Make it where Eros doesn't have clients tonight."

Looking down at his tablet, Grover arched a brow. "Man, I can't do that. I just got this job. I don't wanna mess it up." He shook his head. "No can do. You'll have to just deal with it."

Pulling out his wallet, Luke slapped down his debit card. "Fine. I'll pay. Give him the rest of the night off."

Grover just looked up at him in awe. "You... You want to pay to have time with Eros... the guy you're basically dating..." His eyes darted around the room before he leaned in and motioned for Luke to lean closer. "I'm not supposed to, but Percy let me give Juniper some time off last month. So, as long as you don't go spreading it around, I can work something out for you." He tapped on his tablet a few times before arching a brow up at Luke. "But, dude, you really should just make it official if you've got it this bad for him."

After getting that sorted and waiting for Eros to finish up backstage, Luke sighed as he waited. Eros came out, clearly confused. He had a slight pout, eyebrows furrowed. "I am confused," he said as he stepped up to Luke, "nobody wanted to spend time with me tonight."

Yeah, and it was going to cost Luke at least half of his paycheck. "Guess they thought you looked ugly." Eros pouted at Luke's words and it brought a smirk to Luke's lips. He peeled back the jacket that Eros had on. "I see you put the lights back on."

Eros smacked the hand away and ignored the knowing look that Luke gave him. "Yeah. Well, I knew you wanted to see me in them."

Luke leaned in and whispered in Eros' ear, "Preferably without the underwear."

The second the door shut to their suite, Luke had Eros' clothes off except for the underwear and the lights. He had the brown haired boy down on the couch with his legs wrapped around Luke's waist. Luke only pulled back to turn the lights off, and Eros took that as the cue to turn the lights wrapped around his body on. The underwear was yanked down Eros' hips and off his legs, ending up somewhere over Luke's shoulder.

Unfortunately, Luke had to leave the sight before him one final time to get lube. He chucked his clothes off on the way back to Eros, nearly falling on his face while getting his pants off. Eros was pressed into the couch as Luke wasted no time in looming over him and putting lube on his arousal. Since they had sex only hours before, Luke didn't bother stretching Eros out.

Eros' back arched as Luke slid into him. Seeing that lithe body move in the dark, only illuminated by the red lights around his body, Luke felt intoxicated. Red highlighted Eros' euphoric expression as Luke slowly moved in and out of him.

Luke flipped Eros over and moved them to the side of the couch, bending Eros over the arm. He shoved the French boy's face into the seat and grabbed a string of lights that was hanging just above the sweet ass that Luke loved so much. Eros let out a gasp when Luke thrust straight into him. While he had him there, Luke grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Eros' head back. The boy had his eyes closed and mouthed open, emitting soundless moans.

Another hand clamped down on Eros' shoulder and Luke used it to pull Eros back onto his dick. Red was the only thing that he could see, and it showed Luke only the best view. But he needed more. So he put Eros on his back once again and watched as the red lights danced off of Eros' face as he stared back at Luke.

"Oh putain. Oui. Continue. Comme ça," Eros breathed out. And, lucky for him, Luke actually understood most of it.

So he gave Eros just what he wanted.

Eros' head fell back and he grabbed at the couch as Luke quickly sped up the pace. Some of the lights became unraveled around Eros' legs, but Luke quickly found a use for them. He tied them together and put them under Eros' head, thereby making sure that Eros' legs stayed perfectly in the air.

The scene might have been a little too good to pass up. Luke reached over and grabbed his phone from the coffee table, quickly snapping a picture of Eros taking his dick and then throwing the phone onto the couch beside Eros.

If Luke had a say in the matter, this would definitely not be the last time these lights made an appearance in their bedroom activities.

When it was over, Luke stood there and stared down at Eros for a moment. The Lost Boy laid there with both his and Luke's come on him, all of it cast in red. Eros' hair was clinging to his face, the rest of his body covered in sweat. Reaching beside the boy, Luke checked the clock on his phone. Damn. They had actually gone for an hour and a half. Eros' legs dropped the second Luke undid the strand of lights that he had put behind Eros' head. He looked exhausted and spent.

Reaching down, Luke helped him up. Eros yawned and wrapped his arms around Luke's sweaty body. The blond glared at the top of Eros' head when their bodies pressed together. Now they would both need a shower.

"Carry me," Eros mumbled into Luke's shoulder.

Shaking his head with a sigh, Luke scooped the boy up and moved to the bathroom. He put Eros down for a second and turned on the shower before ushering Eros inside. Eros smiled lazily once Luke was inside and he could press their bodies together again. Kissing along Eros' jaw, Luke washed the evidence of their nightly activity away from both of their torsos.

Fingers grazed against ribs and Luke frowned. But he said nothing as he pulled Eros into him and washed away the lube that was still coated on Eros' ass. Arms still wrapped around Luke's neck, Eros had his head on Luke's shoulder. He mumbled, "You are very sweet in private."

"Don't get used to it," Luke grumbled. He felt Eros smile into his shoulder. It made Luke's heart hammer in his chest, and there was no way that Eros didn't hear it. Luke squeezed out the soap in the shower sponge across Eros' back and watched as the water washed it down his back and across Eros' ass. Eros touched at Luke's cheek and maneuvered Luke's face so that their lips met. "You know you look perfect, right?"

Eros blinked in surprise at hearing Luke. "You really are soft tonight." He smirked and kissed Luke again. Spinning around, he leaned into Luke's chest and let the blond scrub at his chest and stomach.

Maybe he did have feelings for Eros, but it only made it hurt more to know that Eros did not properly nourish himself. His fingers softly drifted across Eros' stomach. Eros seemed content, unaware of the turmoil that had brewed inside of Luke as they stood there in the shower.

* * *

The day finally came. It was Eros' birthday. Thankfully, both Luke and Eros had the full day off. It was very, very hard to keep the French lessons hidden after he was about as ready as Silena could get him. He was just not sure when he wanted to let Eros know. Luke let out a sigh. He had to be the biggest sap there was. What happened to him? He used to be so hard and rough, and now here he was, arranging to have the best dinner made and brought to their room later. He just had to keep Eros out of the room all day, while a few of their friends set everything up.

They had gone into the city to get lunch at Eros' place. Luke sat there, idly twisting his fork in his food, as he watched Eros smile happily and eat his food. He tried to contemplate whether he was happier now or before, and it didn't seem like much of a contest. It was like time had stood still before they had met, and suddenly began the day Luke had first encountered Eros in Gaea's office.

"Do you not like your food?"

Luke blinked and looked up at Eros, who had his head tilted to the side. "Sorry. Just thinking." He went back to eating and soon Eros did the same. He didn't want to Eros to worry on his special day.

Eros pouted and said, "Nobody asked me to do anything tonight."

That was because Luke had threatened their lives. He didn't want Eros busy tonight, at least not until after dinner. He had already worked it out with Cecil and Lou to do something after that. All he could say was, "Maybe they are busy."

The news brought a brief pout from Eros, who quickly recovered and smiled so warmly. Why was he such a ray of sunshine? "That's okay. You'll still be taking me out to dinner tonight?"

In that moment, with the expectant look in Eros' eyes, Luke would do anything that Eros asked of him. When words failed him, Luke just nodded. Eros' eyes closed in a cheerful smile, and Luke's heart did a somersault in his chest. Literally, Luke would rip out his own heart and hand it over to Eros if he asked for it. No regrets.

With any other guy or girl, Luke might have been more concerned. But Eros didn't seem like someone that wanted to hurt Luke. Even if Luke got jealous, he knew that the smiles that Eros always gave him were different than those others got.

As they ate, Luke caught sight of someone that seemed oddly familiar staring at them from across the street. His eyes narrowed as the guy ended his call and began to cross the street. But he just could not place where he knew the guy. Something about his facial features. As he neared, the man came straight for their table, and Luke got a look at those eyes. He had seen similar ones before.

Eros dropped his spoon. "Phobos," he squeaked. His eyes had bulged open wide as he stared up at the man that bore the same eyes and similar facial features to Deimos, Eros' brother. "Wh-What are you doing in Berlin?"

Phobos slowly patted the back of his phone into his palm. "On a business trip." His eyes shot over to Luke, sizing him up. "Mother mentioned she ran into you in France." Those lips tilted down as he took in Eros' image, picking at his shirt and inspecting Eros' hair. "You look fine, better than I thought you might."

"I've been taken care of," Eros mumbled. His spoon had been long forgotten and his napkin was now covering his bowl of soup. Great, Luke thought, just what Eros needed. The last time that Eros had seen his family, he had barely eaten for a week.

This needed to end before Eros became too damaged. Luke put his fork down and stood up, glaring daggers at Phobos, who did not seem bothered in the least. He gave Luke a dull look and kept his attention on Eros. Luke grunted, "You should probably go. He doesn't need any more problems."

"You must have met our mother," Phobos chuckled. He shook his head and looked down at Eros' bowl of soup. "Eros... are you still not eating?"

The words brought Luke to a dead halt. He... actually sounded concerned. Eros just frowned down at the table. Wait, was there a decent member in Eros' family? The phone rang in Phobos' hand, but he ignored it.

Finally, Phobos wheeled on Luke. "How has his diet been lately?" he asked. Eros opened his mouth to whine, but Phobos held up a finger. "You should not listen to Mother and Father, or Deimos. There is nothing wrong with the way you look, Eros. You," he pointed at Luke, "has he been to therapy for his eating disorder?"

"I'm not-" Luke frowned down at Eros. Maybe they should have Eros taken to therapy. The cold look that Eros shot him let Luke know that it would not go well if anyone tried. "I'm not his parent."

"Boyfriend?"

"I-" Luke felt his throat dry up. He could basically hear everyone screaming at him that they were a couple. "Something like that." A corner of Eros' mouth tilted up. "Why'd you let your family talk to him like they did, if you don't agree with them?"

Phobos scoffed and said, "We were kids. Eros suffered from that mental abuse for a long time." His face contorted into frustration as he silenced his phone when it rang again. "And when the day came that I was old enough and could fight for custody of him, Eros had run away from home." He let out a sigh as he placed a hand on Eros' shoulder, the younger brother staring up at Phobos in shock. He, apparently, did not know that bit of news. "I tried."

"You should have told me what you were doing," Eros mumbled.

"Maybe. I just didn't want you getting angry at our parents and yelling that at them before I had everything taken care of." Phobos shook his head sadly. "Maybe I should have just taken you out of there and dealt with legal means later."

"Yeah," Luke agreed, "you should have."

With a whine, Eros reached out and took Luke's hand, which caught the blond by surprise. Phobos raised a brow at this exchange. "No," Eros quickly said. "I don't regret meeting you. And I wouldn't have if I had been in Phobos' care."

Slowly, Phobos smiled. He slid his hand through Eros' hair and rubbed his back. "You know, when I saw you sitting here, I thought about taking you with me. I mean, you're old enough to be independent now, but I wanted to make sure you are taken care of." His eyes darted to Luke. "But I think you're in good hands." Then he turned to fully face Luke and his smile melted away, growing stern and a glare overtook his eyes. "Don't hurt my brother. He's been through enough. I'm going to give him my number, and if he ever tells me that you stepped out of line, I will come find you."

Luke just stood there as Phobos inserted his number into Eros' phone, who smiled brightly. Honestly, Luke wasn't scared of the guy. He had been in too many fights and he had the perk of being best friends with Percy. And it wasn't like he had a reason to be worried. Luke had no plan to hurt Eros.

Before he left, Phobos grabbed Eros and pointed at his face. "The next time I see you, I better hear that you're eating healthy again. And I don't mean just healthy food. Eat some damn junk food. There is nothing wrong with your body and you should not punish it because of anything our family put in your head." Then his other hand pointed at Eros, who Eros frowned at. "And do not fight him if he's trying to help you eat better. Don't get mad for someone caring about you."

Taking in a deep breath, Eros stuck up his nose and then stuck out his tongue. Phobos just rolled his eyes and then pulled Eros into a hug, causing the thin boy to squeak. Phobos whispered something to Eros, which Luke did not manage to catch. It did cause Eros' shoulders to relax. Luke slowly sat back down. Phobos gave him a nod, pressed parting kisses onto each of his brother's cheeks, shook Luke's hand, and then picked up his phone and headed back across the street.

Eros grinned across the table. "My brother will totally beat you up."

"I'm quivering with fear," Luke mumbled sarcastically.

The day slowly passed and Luke had put the finishing touches on the dinner. The food had just been delivered, Silena had dropped off some candles, Clarisse had helped him move the small dining table in the suite onto the small balcony, and the Stolls had gotten their hands on the best wine that the hotel carried. Luke frowned as he looked at the balcony, all illuminated in candles. It looked like he was going to propose. This was stupid.

None of that mattered, though. He heard voices outside the door and Luke quickly darted over to shut the curtains of the balcony. Eros opened the door and waved at Cecil and Lou, who had been preoccupying Eros while Luke worked on everything else.

The brunet stared at him curiously as he shut the door behind him. One look at the balcony told Luke that Eros already suspected something. "Bon, c'est évident que tu machines quelque chose." There was a glint in Eros' eyes as he analyzed Luke for any weak point he might find in the armor. True, Luke was up to something, but Eros did not know that Luke could understand him and thought he could get away with any scheming by speaking French. Eros just smiled and said, "Uh, hi there. Have you been standing there waiting for me?"

"Yes. No... Uh, no." Luke frowned and moved to take hold of Eros' shoulders, guiding him towards the balcony. "I was just preparing this."

He literally felt Eros tense under his fingers. "You-" When Eros turned to face Luke, he had his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who helped you do this?"

Luke rolled his eyes. Of course Eros knew. "I had some help. But, in my defense, it was my idea." That and more. His smirk went unnoticed as he guided Eros into a chair. "I can be... uh, romantic."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say to comfort yourself."

It was hard not to roll his eyes yet again. Instead, Luke unveiled the French cuisine that he had the kitchen make for tonight. Eros fought to purse his lips as he leaned over to inhale the aroma. The warm smile told Luke that it had been the right choice. Which, technically, he owed to Lou for recommending it as Eros' favorite meal from back home.

And what a good choice it was.

Literally, it was beyond fascinating to watch Eros eat without thought. He made warm noises of approval and ate unabashedly. He had never seen Eros eat this much in a day. "You know," Luke began without meaning to, "you can always order that whenever you want."

Perhaps that had been the wrong thing to say. Eros' fork froze right in front of his mouth, brows furrowed. It was hard to tell if this realization had just hit him or if it actually upset him. Luke was going to go with the second option.

"I haven't eaten this in a long time," Eros muttered, spinning his fork in the middle of his plate. "My grandmother used to cook it. She was nice. Mom never wanted to learn how to make it, and then my grandmother died. And, well, I never got it after that." A small pout overtook Eros' mouth. Luke wanted him to look up. "At least not homemade. No one really made it like my grandmother." He gave Luke a sad smile as he indicated to the food with his fork. "But this is pretty good. It makes me think of weekends that I would spend with her."

Ever since he had met Eros, Luke thought he was losing his mind. He still was. It was out of control. And there probably was nothing he could do to stop that. Stopping it meant that he would have to give up the drug that was Eros. Really, all that Luke wanted was to see Eros smile always. It was an odd feeling, one that brought back very old emotions. And it all came through that stupid door that the twerp had opened the day he had crash landed on their doorstep back in Los Angeles.

There was barely a moment that Luke had to blink before he saw Eros' eyes brim with tears. Fuck! What had he done wrong? Luke looked down at the table. Was it the food? Maybe it should have been something else? Maybe he had been too mushy. This wasn't his style, was it? Maybe Eros could sense it. He had clearly screwed up somehow.

While Luke was so caught up in everything, he did not see Eros get up. He did not come out of his thoughts until weight shifted in his lap and Eros had their lips pressed together. Tears had streamed down his cheeks and he held onto Luke like it was his last lifeline.

He had those warm hands on both of Luke's cheeks and kept pressing kisses to Luke's lips and cheeks. Okay, maybe he hadn't screwed up. This was good, right? Tears of happiness? Luke just didn't do well with tears in general. But he let Eros continue to kiss him.

And then Eros just began to ramble, but entirely in French and Luke was not sure if he meant to speak it like that or if he just got caught up with his emotions. Either way, Luke understood all of it.

"C'était trop gentil. Tu as été tellement patient avec moi, et mes problèmes de merde. Pourquoi es-tu avec moi? Tu es magnifique et tu baises bien. Non mais vraiment, ta bite est enorme. La meilleure de celles que j'ai rencontrées dans ma vie," he rambled. Luke actually blushed, something he really did not do that often. Eros never complimented him like this. Probably because he knew it would go to Luke's head. Probably true. "Et je ne mérite simplement pas quelqu'un comme toi." Eros sniffled and wiped at his nose, chuckling a little to himself. "C'est probablement mieux que tu ne puisses pas me comprendre." He gently pat Luke on the cheek, smiling softly. "T'es vraiment incroyable. Ce dîner était incroyable. Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir trouvé, ma moitié."

Luke had literally become a statue. Eros got up and wiped at his face like everything was fine. He probably thought it was. But there was not a single word in any of that which Luke had missed. Eros called him beautiful. Eros didn't think he deserved Luke. The compliments about how good Luke was in bed were deserved and Luke already knew, but he was still pleased to hear. But the last part. He had called Luke...

"You think I'm your other half?"

For a moment, Eros just stared down at him in confusion. Then, slowly, red overtook his face. His eyes went wide as he gawked at Luke, covering his mouth with his shirt. "You... No... You can't..." Both of their faces were like two tomatoes. "Tu me comprends? "

Luke slowly nodded and Eros let out a squeak, shooting up onto his toes. Without another word, Eros scampered back inside. Luke just sat there, stunned. He massaged his temple and filled his glass with more wine, instantly tossing it back. Why was he sober? This thought only had another glass of wine going down Luke's throat, soon followed by a third. This had not exactly been how he planned to show Eros that he had learned French.

Taking in a deep breath, Luke grabbed the bottle and went inside. He found Eros pacing by the couch. He just gave Eros a dull look and placed the wine bottle on the small kitchen island. Eros picked it up and knocked it back. He was fidgeting. When he began to bounce on his heels, Luke took the initiative of grabbing hold of the smaller Lost Boy.

"You-" Eros stared up at him with those wide green eyes. Eyes that quickly grew heated and narrowed. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew French?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday!"

"How long have you been able to understand me?" He yelped and covered his face with his shirt again. "What have I said that you could understand?" With a groan, he collapsed onto the couch.

Luke just sighed and took the bottle to set at the other end of the couch. He took a long swig of the wine. Neither of them needed to be sober for this conversation. It wasn't like Luke was going to judge Eros for anything he said. Luke had his own embarrassing emotions.

Taking in a deep breath, Luke mumbled, "Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir si je pouvais parler ta langue maternelle. "

With a pout, Eros sat up and looked at Luke. He snatched the wine bottle out of his hand and downed the rest of it. He inhaled and looked Luke dead in the eye and said, "It is really nice." Legs were pulled up to his chest and he scooted a few inches closer to Luke. He looked like a child. "I didn't mean for you to hear that yet."

"Yet?" Luke demanded. "When were you going to say that where you thought I would understand it? How many times have you said things like that?"

"Uh... a few times?" Eros cringed and rubbed his nose, still sniffling. "I was going to tell you... eventually. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't freak out and end this..." he motioned at the space between them, "whatever it is, between us."

Luke's brow furrowed as he put an arm on the back of the couch and leaned towards Eros. "Do you... Do you love me?" This brought a sharp intake of breath from Eros. Was he really scared Luke would end things if it got too involved? "You know, ever since I found myself on the streets, I never thought I'd let myself get close to anyone again. There was my brother and my friends, then the twerp came along." Eros smiled at that. "And I somehow found myself happy again. With you. You make me happy."

Those wide eyes only made Eros look more like a child. "I do?"

"Well I would hope so," Luke mumbled, "I'm pretty sure I love you." A noise so strange came from Eros, and it had Luke groan and massage his temple. Why was he doing this? Things were so much easier when it was just about the sex. But there was such a look of happiness on Eros' face, literally all of it. So, Luke said it again, this time in French. "Je t'aime."

Eros shot across the couch and enveloped Luke in a tight hug. "I do love you. I just want to be with you."

Nothing else was said before Luke got up from the couch and went to the fridge. Eros stared curiously after him. When he returned, Luke brought back a knife and a small cake, two plates tucked underneath. He even had some candles. "I wanted to make sure you got to blow out your candles," Luke mumbled as he lit them.

Tears had filled Eros' eyes again, and Luke's heart did that flip thing again. He knew it wasn't tears of sadness. After the candles were lit, Eros leaned forward and closed his eyes, and then blew each of the candles out. He smirked and said, "Don't even think about asking me what I wished for. It's a secret."

"Probably to have great sex," Luke sighed.

"Close," Eros smirked as he straddled Luke's lap. "But you see, now that I know you love me, you'll have to ask me to be your boyfriend to get that again."

"I- What?" Luke startled on the couch. "Like a... couple? I'll never hear the end of it!"

Eros huffed and cut a piece of cake. The hand shot up and smeared a chunk of it into Luke's face. "Too bad." He stuck his tongue out as Luke glared, wiping at his eyes. "You'll just have to suffer, as I have to suffer putting up with you."

Honestly, Luke would have made a snarky remark, but instead he froze. Eros ate the frosting off his fingers before cutting himself a real piece of cake. After a bite, he noticed Luke staring at him. His brows furrowed and took another bite. "What?"

"Nothing."

Luke shook his head and got his own piece. He didn't want to jinx anything. Instead, he smiled and ate his cake. It might have been Eros' birthday, but Luke was the one that got the best present. He watched, with much fascination, as Eros ate that whole slice and decided to go for a second one. Luke pulled Eros back against him, having the brunet lay across his torso. Maybe there wasn't anything to regret.

* * *

 _Translations:_

 _Tu es ravissant ce soir: [You look ravishing this evening]_

 _Tu verras mes seins ce soir. [You will see my breast tonight]_

 _Vas-y bien fort, mon chéri. [Go at it hard, my darling]_

 _Si je commence à boiter, je te jure que tu ne me toucheras pas pendant une semaine. [If I end up with a limp, I swear I will not let you in my pants again for a week]_

 _Oh putain. Oui. Continue. Comme ça. [Fuck yes. Keep going. Just like that]_

 _Bon, c'est évident que tu machines quelque chose. [Well I know you are up to something]_

 _C'était trop gentil. Tu as été tellement patient avec moi, et mes problèmes de merde. Pourquoi es-tu avec moi? Tu es magnifique et tu baises bien. Non mais vraiment, ta bite est enorme. La meilleure de toutes celles que j'ai rencontrées dans ma vie. [ This was so fucking nice. And you've been so patient with me, and my fucked up problems. Why are you with me? You're really beautiful and fantastic in bed. No but really, your dick is huge and the best I've had]_

 _Et je ne mérite simplement pas quelqu'un comme toi. [And I just don't deserve someone like you]_

 _C'est probablement mieux que tu ne puisses pas me comprendre. [It's probably for the best that you cannot understand any of this]_

 _T'es vraiment incroyable. Ce dîner était incroyable. Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir trouvé, ma moitié. [You are really amazing. This dinner is amazing. And I'm really glad I found you, my other half]_

 _Tu me comprends? [Can you understand me?]_

 _Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir si je pouvais parler ta langue maternelle. [I thought you might like it if I could speak your first language]_

 _Je t'aime. [I love you]_

 _Right... So there's that. I have had these parts planned before I even finished the main fic. I was originally going to separate them to their own chapters, but I think this made for a good birthday present. I am hoping it really didn't feel like I was trying to rush working things out with Eros' eating disorder. Just keep in mind that this took place probably a year or two after chapter 59. And definitely a few months after running into Eros' mother. And it'll still be worked on in future chapters, but this is just where Eros kind of starts wanting change. So I will probably include him slowly developing a more healthy diet in the future updates._

 _On another note, I have a plan for finishing this fic. Not sure when that will be or how many chapters, but I know how I want it to end. It will be the only chapter that takes place after chapter 60 of the main fic. While writing this and the past Lukeros chapters, I realized I boxed myself into a corner with how I ended it for them, and while writing Luke had just kind of been shoving me towards making something happen. So that will happen at the end._

 _I really hope you all enjoyed the update. And I especially hope that Emma enjoyed her present! Her, along with Carlee, will be making a road trip to see me next month. Get to see them twice in a year! Hopefully this made up for all the torment I put her through with Children of Loss. But I am going to go. I have to do my dailies on Final Fantasy 14 before I have to go play D &D(or as I keep getting corrected, Pathfinder). I will see you all with my next update._


End file.
